Dreams and Memories
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: Hermione wakes up with 12 years worth of Amenesia, she doesn't remember her husband,her kids, and her husband has to make her fall in love with him again. Will something or someone keep them apart? hgss-mature content- warning: story will piss you off!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione groaned in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. The Hospital wing eventually came in to focus. She suddenly became aware of a throbbing pain radiating from her forhead. She touched her head and the pain doubled before faded to what it was before. She looked around and smiled when she saw a number of 'Get Well Soon' cards on the nightstand.

Hermione froze however when she saw 'Mommy' written across the bottom of the biggest. She reached over to it and looked it over. She didn't remember being a mommy, she glanced at her left hand and found a pair of wedding rings. She didn't remember being married either. For that matter, she didn't remember coming to the hospital wing. The last clear memory she had was of trying to find Ron and Harry after taking her O.W.L.'s, sixth year.

Hermione threw the covers off of her and got to her feet. She got to her feet and paused as her vision swam before she began to walk to the nearest girls bathroom.

"Hermione? Hermione! What are you doing? Get back into bed, you still have a serious injury!" Madame Pomfrey called as she caught up with her.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is taking my Owls, but then I saw this....and this," Hermione said gesturing to the card in her hand and the wedding rings.

"Oh dear, seems that bump to the head was more serious than I thought," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Are you sure that's your last memory," She asked. Hermione thought for a minute before nodding.

"Well.....it seems you've lost 12-13 years worth of memories.." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Twelve years?" Hermiolne asked, shocked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Madame Pomfrey got her sat back down on her bed.

"I'm not really sure, but the Order went after You-know-who and there was an accident, they brought you in rather banged up. I almost had to sedate your husband, he was in near hysterics," Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione gave her a strange look.

"My Husband? Who is he? Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's not someone you thought you would have ever married......and he's teaching right now," Madame Pomfrey answered her.

"12 years..." Hermione said to herself.

"Wait...Voldemort is still around after 12 years?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to go find Albus and have him explain things better," Madame Pomfrey said and turned towards the main door.

Hermione sat in silence wondering whom she had married. 'Someone I would have never thought I would marry and he's a teacher.........?' Hermione pondered this. The possibilities were endless really because any of their classmates could have become teachers. It wasn't Malfoy, the ring wasn't gaudy enough. She stared at the ring which was a three stone diamond set into white gold. It must have been fire cut because it shone with dozens of brilliant colors when the sun hit it. She looked around the ward, nothing seemed to have changed there. She wanted to walk the castle and find out what all was different. She couldn't imagine how different Ron and Harry were going to be.

After what seemed like an eternity the doors to the hospital ward opened. Albus stepped in, he didn't seem much different. He walked over to her bed and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling my dear?" He asked calmly.

"Not so good at the moment, sir. I have a splitting head ache and a bad case of curiosity," Hermione replied. Albus sat next to her.

" As for the headache...well, falling marble can do that to a person and Amnesia from said marble can cause curiosity, so it seems you are perfectly normal giving your situation," Albus smiled at her.

"Well, I am sure the Curiosity is getting violent at this point so let me explain what has happened. After the three of you left school after your sixth year, I sent you on a quest to get the remaining horcruxes of Voldemorts. Well you did as you were asked and it came down to the final battle With the help of his friends, Harry defeated Voldemort. A few years passed and we came to the realization the not all the horcruxes had been destroyed. Two remained, one in Voldemorts pet snake, Nagini, and another inside Harry himself.

"The piece inside Harry brutally forced its way out of him and joined the other inside the snake. Then Voldemort returned, half snake, half man. He's become a Naga. The Order recently went on a mission to fight Voldemort and his deatheaters again. The battle got so vicious that the Malfoy's home began to collapse around us. You were one of the ones so preoccupied by your duel that you couldn't get out in time. If not for Harry, Ron, and Remus holding him back, Severus would have gotten killed trying to go in after you. We thought you were dead, but Severus dug you out of the debris and brought you to Madame Pomfrey," Albus explained.

Hermione listened to the story, she had hoped it would make her remember something.

"Why was Professor Snape so worried about me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's your husband, so naturally he's worried about you," Albus said. Hermione felt her heart leap.

"Snape? I married Snape?....You can't be serious, this is some sort of joke!" Hermione replied, shock seemed to turning to panic rather rapidly.

"Hermione, when have I ever lied to you? You and Severus got married after Voldemort was gone the second time. You took care of him when the two of you got caught by Voldemort," Albus said.

"No! I did not marry him! He's a teacher!" Hermione yelled.

"My de-" ALbus tried.

"No! I would never marry that greasy git! He's got to be 50 years older than me!" Hermione yelled again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You don't have to accept it but it's the truth," Albus said to her as he got to his feet. Hermione looked at him and hung her head. She felt bad yet she was still shocked.

"And just for the record he's only twenty years older than you," Albus said.

"I'll let Harry and Ron know you're awake and I will try to explain things to Severus, I'll have him keep the children out of here," Albus said and began to walk away.

"Children?" Hermione asked.

"A ten year old girl, she starts school next week, turns eleven on Halloween, and a two year old boy, Christiana and Sebastian," Albus answered before leaving.

Hermione laid down and her mind raced. She became so tired and she quickly drifted into slumber.

Severus picked the box of healing potions off his desk and headed upstairs. He ran into Albus on his way out.

"Severus, I need to talk to you," Albus said.

"I'll be right back, let me run these up to Poppy. The kids will be back soon, could you watch them for me?" Severus asked as he headed up the steps.

"But Severus-" Albus tried again, but Severus had already dashed around the corner. Albus went to follow him.

"Hello, Headmaster!" Christiana said from behind him. Albus turned to see her holding her little brother.

"Hello, Miss Snape, Your father will be back soon, lets wait for him in his office," Albus said.

Severus continued to the hospital ward with the crate. He got there and kicked the door to get Madame Pomfreys attention. The door opened by itself and Severus walked in. He walked to the end of the ward and paused at the end of Hermione's bed. He sighed and continued to Madame Pomfreys desk. He set the crate down and walked back to Hermione's bed. He sat down next to her and gently moved the hair from her face.

Hermione internally jumped when she felt something touch her face and opened her eyes. Severus gasped and smiled at her.

"You're awake!" Severus smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione screamed and smacked him before pushing him away.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do that for?" He asked, sitting back and giving her an odd look.

"You kissed me!" Hermione replied, scooting away from him.

"Of course I did!" Severus replied.

"Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked her. Hermione glared at him.

"Of course I am, but don't you think its more than inappropriate for a teacher to be kissing a student!? Especially you kissing me!?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Teacher and student? What the hell are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"You are my teacher! Potions teacher, you know brewing glory!?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am still the Potions professor but you haven't been my student....well a real student in.....12-ish years," Severus replied. Hermione shook her head at him and he tried to hold her and she pushed him away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione yelled. Severus sat back and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione looked at him and noticed he was showing much more emotion than she remember.

"I don't care what Professor Dumbledore says, I couldn't have married you," Hermione replied. Then it all made since to Severus.

"Amnesia," He whispered.

"You don't remember anything do you? The oubliette, you took care me,I would have died if not for you. By time they found us we had missed the battle, Harry had won...or so we thought," Severus said.

"Harry? You always called him Potter!" Hermione replied.

"He's the godfather of our daughter!" Severus replied. Hermione just shook her head.

"Just leave me alone please!" Hermione said. Severus looked away from her, he seemed heartbroken. She chose to ignore it. He got up and turned towards the door. He turned back around and took a step back at her before shaking his head and finally leaving the room. The door slammed behind him.

Severus left the castle and went down to the lake. He continued to walk around the lake until he found a secluded spot and he just sat cross-legged on the beach next to the water. He had a clear view of the castle. He glared at the castle as he sat there with him arms crossed over his chest.

A minute passed and he let out a great sigh and his body relaxed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," He groaned.

"What was too good?" A voice asked. Severus didn't have to look back to know it was and Severus had actually became pretty good friends thanks to Hermione. They would yell and scream at each other and fight but it wasn't as hateful any more, its was more for fun.

"She's awake if you want to go see her," Severus said.

"That's great news! Now why do you look miserable?," Harry replied and sat on the boulder that was a few feet away.

"She has Amnesia and.......she doesn't remember me," Severus answered him.

"Oh wow....." Harry said. It was all he could say, he didn't know what to do. He thought in normal situations he would comfort the person but this was Snape. No matter how friendly he had become you do not hug Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It's not just that she doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember our little girl. Sebastian couldn't give a shit he's two, but Christiana. She's going to want her mother and can't have her, especially since shes getting so close to puberty, thats a time when a girl needs her mother the most. All because her mother got a fucking crack to the head and doesn't want anything to do with her. " Severus growled throwing a rock out onto the lake, disrupting the surface. Harry just listened.

"Well, just let Hermione know about her kids, she wouldn't abandon them. It's Hermione for Merlins sake!" Harry replied.

"She thinks she's 16. If you had been told you had two kids when you were 16 what would you have done?" Severus asked.

"It would have been ackward and I see your point. I wouldn't be as parental to them as i probably should have," Harry answered. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Can't you use your occlumency skills to reconstruct her memories like you did with me?" Harry asked.

"She'll never let me get close enough to help, She doesn't want to remember," Severus said, not having taken his eyes off the lake once.

"Give her the journals, you said she wrote everything down in those," Harry replied. Severus looked back at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll leave them for her," Severus said.

"Come on, it's getting close to dinner time and the kids are probably missing you," Harry replied. Severus nodded and the two of them walked back to the castle.

The two men came into the entrance hall and found Christiana and Sebastian waiting for them.

"Hi Daddy!" Christiana called with a big beaming smile. She then looked to Sebastian.

"Say, Hi Dada," Christiana said. Sebastian just smiled.

"Saba dima!" He squealed. Severus and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian hadn't quite mastered the english language yet.

"Good evening to you too Sebastian," Severus greeted.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" Christiana greeted Harry with a smile. Harry stepped up to her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"Hi squirt," Harry said to her.

"A dadoooo!" Sebastian laughed.

"Hi," Harry replied. Sebastian reached out fro Severus and Severus picked up his son.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione, You guys have a good dinner," Harry said and headed up the stairs.

"See you," Christiana said and looked up to Severus.

"Dad, Can we eat with Mom?" She asked.

"I'm sorry love, Not yet. I was thinking we could go have a picnic," Severus said. Christiana smiled and ran down into the dungeons to their quarters to get the picnic supplies.

Harry walked into the hospital wing and saw Hermione in a bed with her knees to her chest. She looked up and beemed at him.

"Harry!" She squealed and got to her feet. Harry came over to her and they hugged.

"Good to see you're feeling better," Harry said . Hermione smiled at him.

"never thought complete Amnesia would ever actually happen to me," Hermione said to her.

"Isn't that what everyone says?" Harry laughed. Hermione looked at him.

"It's not true is it?" Hermione asked desperately. Harry nodded.

"How....how could I ever fall for that man?" Hermione asked and sat back down.

"You left journals, you could answer you're own questions," Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Hermione said.

"Hermione you have a family.....are you saying you want to abandon them?" Harry asked.

"Are they my family when I don't know them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I never knew my parents but still concider them family," Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"Thats not what I meant," Hermione tried.

"Hermione, they are your flesh and blood. You gave birth to Christiana and Sebastian. You almost lost Chris, Severus held your hand the entire time. Sebastian was an easy birth," Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"You are Married to Severus!" Harry said and held up her hand.

"It's just a lot to take in Harry I'm sorry, but I can't stand him," Hermione said. Harry got to his feet.

"You can't think of him Hermione, he can handle you not loving him anymore, What about your children? Amnesia or not doesn't change the fact that they are real and really want their Mum," Harry asked before turning away and leaving the hospital wing.

Harry headed back outside. He was stopped by Ron coming into the castle.

"Any change?" Ron asked as they met at the top of the steps. Harry nodded and looked out over the grounds and saw Severus and the kids in the open field. Chris was trying to get Sebastian to walk. Ron looked over with a glare. He always hated the fact that Hermione married Severus, he felt Hermione had been stolen from him, brainwahsed, something and that those children should be his.

"She's awake," Harry said. Ron smiled at him.

"That's great news!" Ron said and ran through the door.

"Not really she's...." Harry trailed off as he saw Ron was already gone. 'That can't be good' Harry thought to himself and went out to find Severus and the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron came into the hospital wing and found Hermione at her bed.

"Wotcher 'Mione," Ron greeted with a grin. She looked up to him and squealed.

"Ron!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"Ready to be sprung from this joint?" Ron asked taking her hand.

"I have no clothes," Hermione replied. Ron raised an eyebrow at her. He reached to the end table and handed her her wand.

"So make some," Ron replied. Hermione laughed at herself and took her wand. She made it look easy as always as she changed her clothes. Ron looked around for Madame Pomfrey before grabbing Hermiones hand and they ran for the door.

"Can't believe Snivellus isn't by your side, Usually he would be drapped around you like a perverted vampire," Ron replied. Hermione paused and made a face. Ron shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you don't like me insulting your husband but I still don't like it one bit," Ron replied.

"Thats not why I made that face, I guess it's true then, I did marry him," She said solemnly.

"Wait, you don't remember marrying that git?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and they passed the great hall.

"The last thing I remember is our O.W.L.S., I mean Dumbledores caught be up on the vague details," Hermione went on.

"Harry didn't tell me you had amnesia, for what its worth I'm sorry," Ron replied. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks Ronald," Hermione said, holding his hand.

"So what is everyone doing now?" Hermione asked.

"I am an Auror, Harry is the D.A.D.A. teacher, you are the librarian which is another thing I blame that greasy husband of yours for." Ron replied. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Personally Hermione I think you gave up way too many opportunities for him," Ron replied. Hermione looked concerned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, You remember Dumbledores Army? That's pretty much the Order of the Phoenix now, We still have the Lupins...Oh yeah! Tonk and Reamus got hitched, they had a son that's the same age as Chris," Ron said.

"Chris?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, You're daughter, turns Eleven on Halloween of all days, shes her fathers daughter to boot, the only thing that little hellian got from you is her looks," Ron replied.

"Moody got offed in the last battle, Kingsley still around, Fred was killed," Ron went quiet.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione replied. Ron nodded.

"Nearly killed George, hell it nearly killed Mum but she got her revenge, All us Weasleys are still in the order, though Mum and Dad are there for advice. Getting to old to fight you see...oh! Ginny and Harry got hitched, Ginnys pregnant with their second. James is five," Ron told her. Hermione smiled.

"McGonagal is still a spry as always, Madame Hooch moved away, Hagrids lost weight, Trelawney is still mad as a hatter, Neville took over as professor of Herbology when Professor Sprout retired to start her own business, I saw Draco Malfoy yesterday, the prats starting to go bald, He's got a young one too, scorpio or something. That one looked to be about the same age as James," Ron rambled as they walked to grounds.

"It's all so wierd," Hermione replied. Ron nodded.

"Didn't 'spect Amnesia to be normal did you?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No I guess not, tell me more. Just could you leave Snape out of it until I can get used to that fact?" Hermione said and Ron continued to lead her around the castle.

* * *

"Why can't I go visit Mum!?" Christiana asked as she carried Sebastian to his bedroom. Severus walked ahead of her and pulled back the sheets. Chris laid Sebastian down in the crib and Severus tucked him in.

"Because I asked you," Severus told her. Christiana reached to him and hugged his waist.

"I just want to know why," Chris asked.

"I know, give it a few more days and I will do what I can alright?" Severus asked her. Chris nodded and Severus followed her to her bedroom.

"Good night love," Severus said and kissed her on the cheek before heading to his own bed.

* * *

Harry walked through the castle with Ginny. They were headed to the hospital wing to visit Hermione.

"Complete Amnesia?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she doesn't remember the last battle at all," Harry said.

"What about the kids?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't talked to Severus yet today, but I don't think he's told them yet," Harry replied as they entered the hospital wing. They paused when they found it empty.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"You said Ron came by yesterday," Ginny said.

"He wouldn't....would he?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged.

"You know he's always been jealous," Ginny replied.

"But to....She's married!" Harry said and turned towards the door.

"Do you know where the mauraders map is?" Harry asked her.

"I wanted to surprise you, I had it framed, it's hanging in your office," Ginny said. Harry kissed her on the cheek and headed for his office.

* * *

It was in the library, where Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting in a window sill together.

"Wotcher, Harry," Ron greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You're getting rather comfortable with a married woman there Ron," Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you're acting like a jealous husband yourself!" Hermione said.

"Trust me Hermione, you would rather deal with me than Severus." Harry replied.

"Oh I can take that old bat," Ron replied.

"Damnit it Ron, that's not the point! Shes married and has children and you are putting that in danger!" Harry replied.

"I can speak for myself Harry, Ron and I aren't doing anything wrong. I can't just jump into accepting it. I would rather spend time around familiar faces and ease into it. Why can't you just trust me a little Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione I trust you," Harry replied. Ron pushed Hermione off of him and walked up to Harry.

"Why do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, You've been thinking about it ever since you realized she has amnesia. I'm hoping you will think about whats better for your friend and not what you want," Harry replied. Ron shoved him against the bookshelf and Harry stood up ready to swing.

"You two are friends don't do this!" Hermione yelled, getting to her feet and between them.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Harry asked.

"You going to spy on me?" Hermione asked.

"No, I need to know where to drop off some of your things like clothes, Severus is putting a bag together for you," Harry replied. Hermione sighed.

"The guest room in gryfindor tower," Hermione said. Harry nodded before leaving the two of them with a final glare towards Ron.

Harry went down to the dungeons and found Severus finishing up his classroom. He was getting it cleaned up and ready for students.

"Harry," Severus greeted him.

"Severus, Hermiones staying in gryfindor tower," Harry said. Severus paused and looked at him.

"I'll pack a bag for her, she'll need her own clothes..." She said quietly.

"Ron is also hanging all over her," Harry said, anger bating at his tongue. Severus stiffened.

"He's her friend, I'm sure it will be good for her to be near people she knew back then," Severus replied.

"She knew you too," Harry replied.

"Yes, back when none of you could stand in the same room with me with out glaring your little hearts out," Severus replied. Harry just looked at him.

"It will be fine Harry, thank you for your concern though. I will extend Hermione the trust I promised her on our wedding day," Severus said.

"Are you going to at least fight for her?" Harry asked.

"Fight for her?" Severus asked laughter in his voice as he continued around the room.

"Yes! Make her fall in love with you again!" Harry replied, following him. Severus laughed again.

"I'd like not to get nearly beaten to death and abandoned in an obliette again, thank you," Severus replied. Harry paused, putting his hands on his hips.

"Thats not what I meant," Harry said.

"I know what you meant Harry, Why do you think I will be taking her her bag myself?" Severus asked. Harry smiled.

"Well Good Luck, I have to find Ginny we have an appointment with her doctor today, Oh can you wat-" Harry started.

"Ginny has already made arrangements with Chris to watch over James," Severus replied. Harry laughed and thanked him again before leaving.

* * *

Severus walked to gryfindor tower and paused outside the door to the guestroom. He wanted to just walk in but he raised his hand and knocked on the oak door. A moment passed and the door opened. Hermione smiled when the door opened but that smile faded when she saw it was Severus.

"What? Did your executioners robe get blood on it?" She asked looking him up and down. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He was wearing black trousers and a black fitted t-shirt

"Watch what you insult, you bought them for me!" Severus replied.

"And before you make a wise crack about the hair, you're responsible for that too." He replied. Hermione looked at his hair. It was clean and styled, he was also clean shaven.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked.

"I assumed you would be needing some clothes that fit and a few of your things that I never see you with out," Severus said handing her the bag he brought. Hermione sighed and took it.

"Thanks," She said and took it.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Severus asked her.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Wanted to ask you to dinner, we had plans to go dancing tonight. Chris volunteered to watch Sebastian," Severus tried. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry I can't, I.....just can't," Hermione said and quickly shut the door. Severus sighed and leaned his forehead against the door and put his hand on it as well.

"I still love you," Severus whispered as he stood up and walked from the door.

* * *

"CHRISTIANA LUCILLE WILL YOU WAKE UP!!" Severus bellowed down the hall way. He heard her groan.

"Do you want your school supplies, and I use that term loosely, or not!?" Severus yelled.

"You're taking me shopping?" He heard her.

"You did get paid for watching James yesterday, I know how you hate having money in your pocket." Severus replied.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," She grumbled and Severus heard her get out of her bed and move around.

"What's she going to do when school actually starts?" Harry asked leaning against the wall next to Severus.

"Be late to every class," Severus replied, shaking his head.

"You sure its alright for Ginny to watch the boys?" Severus asked. Harry nodded.

"She is going to try and get Hermione to spend the day with her," Harry said. Severus nodded.

"Well, I wish her luck. Hermione slammed the door in my face yesterday," Severus answered. Harry shook his head.

"I know its useless to tell you this but you have to be patient with her," Severus replied. Harry shrugged.

"Severus If I were in your shoes I would be going nuts right now, Ron would be banned from the castle, and I would show her everything she doesn't remember!" Harry replied. Severus looked at him.

"You can still do that," Severus asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm ready!" Chris said jumping into the hallway. She was dressed in her own unique style. Severus laughed and shook his head at her black outfit with different belts and chains attached and very bright pinks details. Her arm warmers didn't match but it some how went together.

"What?" She grinned, her hair was left down. She looked so much like her mother though her hair wasn't nearly as poofy as Hermiones was at her age and it was raven black.

"What are you going to do when you have to start wearing that uniform?" Severus asked her.

"Probably go insane!" She pouted.

"You coming with us Uncle Harry?" Chris asked. Harry nodded.

"I have a few things to pick up," Harry replied.

"Great, let's go!" Chris said, grabbing her fathers hand.

"Your mother would wollup me for letting you dress like this," Severus replied.

"I don't see mum do you?" Chris said giving her father that look. That look that melted his heart every time. He smiled at her and hugged her.

"Fine!" Severus replied.

"If she was your wife you would be whipped!" Harry said.

"I have no problem being whipped by my women," Severus said and kissed Chris' cheek.

"Where's Sebastian?" Chris asked.

"He's with your Aunt Ginny," Severus said as they were finally heading out the door.

* * *

Ginny knocked on the guestroom door. It took a few minutes but Hermione finally answered the door.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled.

"Yes, It's good to see you out of that bed. You really had everyone worried," Ginny said. Hermione nodded and looked at Ginnys feet. There were two children both black headed, the younger of the two had longer hair though.

"Who are these two?" Hermione asked.

"James Fredrick Potter and Sebastian Alexander Snape," Ginny said introducing each of the boys. Hermione smiled at them and looked up to Ginny.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I want to take you out to lunch, I'm not going to hound you or go down memory lane, I'm hungry and so are the kids!" Ginny replied. Hermione looked down at Sebastian and then up at Ginny.

"He doesn't bite!" Ginny said, still holding Sebastians hand.

"Ahma!" Sebastian said and reached for Hermione.

"Why can't Snape take him?" Hermione asked.

"Because _Severus_ is taking Chris shopping for school supplies today," Ginny replied.

"Hermione, there's no escaping it, you didn't use a time turner...not that they go that far but you get my point. Are we going to lunch or not?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged and grabbed her coat. As they walked down the hall, Sebastian reached for Hermiones hand. Hermione paused and looked down at him. Ginny picked Sebastian up and he began to fight her.

"Sebastian don't make me find your father!" Ginny tried to get the child to obey her.

"MAMA!!" He screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for him.

"I'll carry him if it will make him behave," She said and took him.

"Thanks," Ginny said. Sebastian clung to Hermione and kissed her cheek. He began speaking, though she couldn't make out what he was saying at all.

"Ron's not the only one that's missed you," Ginny laughed, ruffling Sebastians hair.

"Momma, are we going to see Chris today?" James asked, Holding Ginys hand.

"Maybe," Ginny said.

* * *

Chris looked at her new wand. It was solid black oak with unicorn hair and dragon scale heart, twelve inches long.

"I already have all the spells memorized!" Chris said. Harry chuckled.

"Well Charms should be an easy A," Severus replied.

"You are your mothers daughter alright," Harry said and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Chris said and swung her wand at him.

"Easy with the wand!" Harry said. Chris laughed and stuffed the wand into the wand pocket she made in her jeans that held it snugly to her thigh.

"Onward! For textbooks!" Chris said.

"And while you are in there, I will be in the quidditch shop. Buying James his first broom," Harry replied. Severus rolled his eyes and guided his daughter to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"Do you have any questions?" Ginny asked as they sat down to lunch at Rosemertas in Hogsmeade.

"I just feel so wierd you know?" Hermione replied.

"I can imagine...you haven't gotten any memories back?" Ginny asked. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Nothing, I was up all night researching amnesia in witches and wizards," Hermione said as Rosemerta came to take their the barmaid took their orders and left, Ginny looked to Hermione.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"It's no better than with Muggles, I mean yes my memories could be reconstructed by an accomplished Occlumens but on my own...I don't fare much of a chance," Hermione replied.

"You know and accomplished Occulmens," Ginny replied, as she absent mindedly caught James cup from tipping over as he drank.

"I do?" Hermione asked, checking on Sebastian. He was fine in his highchair. He watched them as though he were listening to the conversation.

"You married him," Ginny replied. Hermione groaned and hung her head in her hands.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I know I married him and apparently had children with him but my instincts are screaming not to trust him. He was the man that made fun of me at every turn, he was always so cold, and evil. No one knew if he was really loyal to Dumbledore or Voldemort! Something in the back of my mind is telling me if I were to let him into my mind he will plant nothing but lies in there, He would brainwash me into his twisted version of the truth," Hermione went on. Ginny laughed at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't heard anyone talk about Severus like that in ages, I forgot what a git he used to be," Ginny laughed. Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed too.

"Bat of the dungeons remember?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed again.

"I guess you'll just have to get to trusting him on your own then," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"If anyone will give me the time I need," Hermione said. Ginny nodded again before changing the subject.

* * *

"Could it be? Are we finished?" Severus asked grabbing Chris' shoulder. Chris laughed.

"Alright, I get the hint, You don't like to shop!" Chris laughed and guided her dad to the door.

"Oh I enjoying shopping, I just don't enjoying waiting for you to compulsively pick up every book in the store!" Severus teased her.

"I did not!" Chris said as they walked through the alley.

"You only needed five books for school, Do my eyes deceive me or did we walk out with twelve?" Severus asked. Chris blushed and shrugged.

"I like to read!" She said with a grin.

"You're joking!" Severus replied with sarcasm. Chris gave his arm a shove as she looked through the crowd.

"UNCLE HARRY!!" She called. Harry was down at the quidditch shop with a small broom. He looked up and smiled at them. Chris stepped forward to run to Harry when there was a series of pops and several men appeared surrounding her and Severus in the Alley. They were dressed in black cloaks and white featureless masks.

Severus dropped the bags in his hands and pulled Chris back to him, wrapping his arms protectively around his daughter. Someone screamed and the alley quickly turned into a crowded panic. Harry tried to fight his way to them.

"Dad," Chris said nervously.

"Everythings going to be ok, just stay calm," Severus whispered to her and looked around the circle. Chris gripped tightly at Severus cloak as she too looked around them.

"The Dark Lord has a few words to share with you, traitor!" One said, standing in front of them.

"Let her go," Severus said firmly. The man stepped aside, offering a break in their circle.

"Run!" Severus told her and Chris dashed for the break and just before she got through the Death eater grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground. Chris saw Harry getting close and reached out for him.

Harry got through the crowd and made a desperate reach for Chris' hand but just as he was about to touch her the entire circle disappeared and Harry fell hard onto the ground, atop Chris' textbooks.

"DAMNIT!!" Harry screamed and beat his fists on the ground. He gathered the books and headed into the closest shop to use the floo network to get to Hogwarts.

Chris was thrown hard to the ground and the wind was knocked out of her. The deatheater that had her searched her and failed to find her wand. He grabbed her hard by the jaw.

"You don't move a damn muscle or we'll kill you," He growled and let go of her. Chris didn't move as he got to his feet. Once his back was turned Chris rolled to her side and looked around. They were in a graveyard. A crash caused her attention to be turned to her left. She looked up and found her father fighting and unfair fight. He was out numbered and Chris saw his wand on the ground in pieces.

She looked around her and saw she had no guard so she got to her feet and crouched on the ground. Two men pulled Severus to his feet and held him in place as other continued to beat him. Chris lunged forward and lept onto the back of one of the men. She began kicking, clawing, and doing anything she could in general to cause damaged. She ripped his mask off and began to claw at his face as he tried to get her off. Another set of hands grabbed her from behind and she began to flail and twist to stay out of his grip. Her elbow made hard contact with something and the man dropped her. Chris got up and found two more men were ready to try and catch her.

"The Dark Lord," Someone in the group said and they parted to let through a naga.

Chris looked him up and down. He had the top half of a human but the bottom half was that of a giant snake. The snake skin pattern covered the human part but did not hide those red eyes.

"Severus," the creature hissed.

"Taking farther steps from humanity every time Lord Voldmort," Severus said to him, being held up by the one deatheater. The snake chuckled.

"Yes, Yes, Severus. Don't bother hiding it any more. I am tiredly of guessing your true loyalties, I'm tired of your lies. You've been sleeping with the enemy for far too long, my slippery little friend. This whelp confirms it. My My, she has her fathers black hair, but is the mirror image of her mother!" Voldemort spoke, glaring down at Chris. Voldemort reached out with his long talons and with astounding speed he sliced open Severus' chest. Severus closed his eyes and grimaced but didn't make a noise. Voldemort made those talons grow and stabbed Severus through the stomach. The only noise severus made was a sharp intake of breathe. Voldemort let him go and slithered away a few steps.

"Kill him, slowly," Voldemort said. The Death Eaters then began beating the living daylight out of Severus.

"NO!!" Chris yelled and took her wand. She turned it on Voldemort and shouted a curse. Voldemort was stunned for a moment.

"Hold it!" He said and the death eaters dropped Severus to the ground, unconscious.

"Just let us go!" Chris said, holding her wand high in front of her. Voldemort took her in and laughed. She glared at him and the tip of her wand began to glow red.

"My girl....you know what If you want to go leave." Voldemort told her. Chris got up and walked to her father.

"Ah ah ah! The only thing you can take with you is whatever you can carry," Voldemort told her. Chris looked at her dad and then back at Voldemort.

"You promise!?" She asked. Voldemort nodded.

"I swear it," Voldemort said, putting a hand on his chest and bowing before her. Chris knew she couldn't trust him but she had to try. She glared at Voldemort and then went to her dad.

"I swear you can take whatever you can carry _with out magic_," Voldemort said. Chris, put her wand in her pocket and knelt next to Severus. She picked up one of his arms and got underneath him. She stood up holding both his arms infront of her, over her shoulders.

"Stop right there!" Voldemort said. Christiana pulled her wand back out.

"No! You didn't say how I had to carry the item you just said carry. You stop us now You will regret it! I know my share of spells to torture a snake!" She said. Voldemort could only stare at her in amazement.

"Fine, but you have to drag that heap all the way off my property," Voldemort said. Chris nodded and began to walk. She struggled under her fathers weight but she refused to give up. She refuse to stop, rest, readjust, or fall while that snake was watching her. She carried him all the way out of the cemetery they were in and down the road. She summonded the knight bus. Voldemort watched and as soon as she hit the property gate.

"Kill them," Voldemort spoke and all the Death Eaters ran for the gate.

It only took a second but it appeared and Stan began to say his piece.

"No time! HURRY!" Chris yelled when she saw the Death Eaters coming.

"Bloody Hell!" Stan said and jumped from the bus. He grabbed Severus, heaved him over one shoulder and Chris jumped onto the bus.

"GO ERNIE!" Stan yelled as he grabbed the pole to the step. Stan got in the actual bus after it left. A number of the chairs disappeared and turned into a bed. Stan laid Severus across the bed, the white sheets swiftly became blood soaked.

"Hogwarts, we have to go to Hogwarts." Chris said. Stan shook his head.

"Not in the condition He's in, St. Mungos Ernie!" Stan called. Chris sat on the bed next to Severus.

"Daddy! Daddy open your eyes!" She said, holding his face. Severus opened them slightly and reached up a bloody hand to her face.

"Chris....." He breathed.

"I.......lov...........I love you........take care of your brother," He said. His breathing becoming more difficult by the minute and his eyes growing heavier.

"Dad no! Stay Awake We're almost there!" Chris shouted. The other passengers on the bus watching from their seats.

When they got to St. Mungos, Stan lept from the bus and ran inside. The bus was quickly swarmed by Mediwitches and healers. They got him inside and Chris ran behind them. Stan tried to grab her, to take her to Hogwarts but she twisted her wrist in his hand and got free. The farthest she got though was the waiting room with a receptionist stopped her.

"What happened?" The woman asked her.

"What the bloody hell do you think happened? We were attacked!" Chris screamed at the woman.

"Darling you're going to have to calm down," The woman said.

"CALM DOWN!!?? You want me to calm down, my dad could die and you're standing there asking me stupid questions!" She cried. She went to wipe the tears from her eyes but gasped and froze when she saw all the blood.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," The receptionist tried, and reached out to her. Chris backed away angrily.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!! I have to find my Mum!" Chris said and turned around the room, the tears free flowing now.

"Where is she?" The woman asked.

"Hogwarts," Chris said, ignoring the growing audience she was acquiring.

"I will floo the headmaster for you, come over here and take a seat and I will make sure I get you in to see your dad as soon as possible. I just need to know one thing...what's his name?" The receptionist asked.

"Severus....Severus Snape, hes the potions professor at Hogwarts, My Mums name is Hermione Snape, she's librarian but she's been in the hospital for a month. She was attacked too. Just tell Albus what happened, he'll find Uncle Harry," Chris tried to say through her crying.

"Alright, I'm going to contact the Headmaster and talk to the mediwitches, I'll be back in a few minutes," The woman said and disappeared from Chris' side.

Chris looked around the waiting area at the other people there. They all looked away before making eye contact. She found and empty seat and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and buried her face behind them. She began to bawl, remembering her father on the bus.

"He just wanted to take me shopping," She said mostly to herself as no one else could quite make out what she had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry burst into Albus' office.

"Oh, Harry I was just about to hunt for you!" Albus said, he seemed worried.

"No, Headmaster it's-" Harry said trying to catch his breathe from running from the apparations border all the way up there.

"Severus? He and Chris are at St. Mungos," Albus interrupted quickly. Harry took a deep breathe and headed back out the door with Albus coming behind him.

"What happened?" Albus asked as they descended the staircase.

"Right there in the middle of Diagon Alley, in broad daylight...Deatheaters. They surrounded Severus, they were after him," Harry said.

"Oh dear," Albus replied.

* * *

Chris remained curled into herself. The receptionist had been gone for a while and her tears couldn't seemed to stop.

"CHRIS!" She heard her name. She looked up in time to see Harry fall to his knees in front of her and wrap his arms around her.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright," He said and hugged her.

"They attacked him! He got stabbed and...I had to..." Chris just couldn't talk.

"You did perfect, you got your dad here and now he has a chance. He'll be okay Chris, you did good!" He said and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Harry looked up to Albus.

"I'll find out what I can," Albus said and walked down the hallway.

"Where's Sebastian!" Chris asked in an almost panic. Harry laughed at her.

"He's fine, He's with Ginny remember?" Harry asked. Chris nodded and wiped her face. That was when Harry noticed all the blood.

"Come on, you really need to clean all this blood off. Let's run to Hogwarts real quick for you to get changed," Harry tried but Chris shook her head stubbornly.

"I'll shower when Dad gets a room," Chris said.

"That might take a while," Harry told her.

"I'm not leaving," Chris said. Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to floo Ginny and have her bring you a change of clothes," Harry said and got up. Chris nodded and she seemed a lot calmer.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked into Ginny and Harrys quarters.

"This is our place," Ginny smiled as James ran ahead to play in his room. Hermione set Sebastian down but he didn't move from her side.

"Ginny!" They heard Harry call as the fireplace came to life. They both looked and found Harrys face in the fire.

"Ginny I have been trying to get a hold of you for almost an hour now," Harry said.

"We were out, Harry what is it?" Ginny asked.

"There's been an attack, I need you to bring a change of clothes for Chris and Severus to St. Mungos," Harry said.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain when you get here." Harry said. Ginny nodded and called for James.

"C'mon," Ginny urged Hermione to follow her. Hermione picked Sebastian up and followed Ginny to the dungeons.

Once down into the dungeons and in Severus' quarters Hermione paused at the fireplace. There were pictures of her and Severus. Hermione watched them as Ginny got the clothes. There was a picture of Hermione and Severus with a young girl that looked just like Hermione did when she was young. In the picture Hermione was obviously pregnant and Severus hid the little girl's eyes and he snuck a kiss from Hermione.

"Alright, ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked over at her.

"We look happy," Hermione said blankly.

"Not getting anything?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. Sebastian pointed at the picture and spoke as he pointed out each person. He then looked at Hermione like she was the crazy one for not understanding him.

"It will be a relief when you can speak English," Hermione replied to him. Ginny laughed before urging them on.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny entered St. Mungos and found Harry waiting at the front desk.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked. Harry motioned for them to follow him. They did and Harry stopped at a room. Harry let them in and Severus was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Today while we were shopping for Chris' school supplies, the death eaters attacked him directly and Chris was caught in the circle," Harry said. Ginny covered her mouth.

"Where's Chris?" Ginny asked.

"She's taking a shower right now, so do you have her clothes?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and handed him the bag. Harry rubbed her stomach before hanging the bag on the door knob to the bathroom. Hermione came to stand at the end of Severus' bed. Sebastian pointed at Severus and mumbled something.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

"They honestly don't know. They healed all the breaks and bruises like they were nothing but what ever he was cut and stabbed with was...poisoned. Venom or something, they can't get them to heal right and he keeps going into shock." Harry said. Ginny looked at him.

"So was Chris unharmed?" Ginny asked.

"Physically," Harry answered. Hermione looked back at him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be here," Hermione said.

"It will do her good to see you," Ginny tried.

"Her dad is practically in a coma, I don't think she could handle a Mum with amnesia," Hermione said. Harry nodded as Hermione handed Sebastian over to him. Hermione left the hospital room and sauntered down the halls.

Hermione found Albus down near the receptionist's desk.

"Yes, at the first opportunity, I need Severus Snape moved to Hogwarts Hospital wing," Albus told the woman.

"He can be moved as soon as you're ready; Madame Pomfrey is still on duty at Hogwarts Correct? He can't leave unless he has a ministry licensed mediwitch to watch him," The Woman said.

"Yes, she is," Albus told her. The Receptionist nodded and began to take care of it.

"Ah, Hermione. How are you feeling?" Albus asked.

"Lost," Hermione replied. Albus smiled at her.

"You can't stay lost forever, you actually came to visit Severus?" Albus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny dragged me along, she couldn't watch James and Sebastian at the same time," Hermione explained.

"Ah, a challenge it is to try and juggle three children at once. Granted one is still in the womb, but it is still a concern to watch out for," Albus said. Hermione nodded.

"You know, the position Severus is in now is practically the same one he was in when the two of you began to notice each other...No senses of Deja vu?" Albus asked. Hermione brought a hand up to rub the back of her neck as she shook her head.

"No," She answered.

"Ah, later perhaps," Albus replied. Hermione nodded as he walked from the desk and down to Severus' room. Hermione headed for the door to go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione walked through the castle when she got back.

"What's with the long face?" Ron asked as he came to stand beside her. Hermione smiled at the sight of him. Ron wrapped his arm over her shoulder and walked with her.

"I'm just getting tired of hearing the word Snape," Hermione replied. Ron laughed.

"I see, so where is everyone?" Ron asked. Hermione groaned.

"Snape and his daughter got attacked today by Deatheaters, They're at St. Mungos," Hermione said.

"Well as long as no one was hurt," Ron replied. Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"No, Snapes pretty bad off," Hermione said.

"One less headache," Ron replied.

"That's not very nice Ronald," Hermione replied.

"So punish me, you have the power to give out detentions," Ron laughed and kissed her cheek. Hermione laughed as well and reactively kissed Ronald back. Hermione paused but Ron didn't. He kissed her on the lips and kept kissing her. Hermione pushed away from him.

"Ron...everything's still so confusing right now. Can we take this a bit slower?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Of Course," Ron said and kissed her again.

* * *

Chris sat on the edge of her fathers bed. She looked around the hospital wing and realized her father was the only one in there.

"Mum?" She asked with a whisper and looked around the room. She ran to Madame Pomfreys desk and found her log.

"Two days? She been out of here for two days?" Chris asked. She took a deep breathe and headed for Harrys office.

Chris burst in and found Harry and Albus talking.

"Chris? Is Severus alright?" Albus asked.

"As fine as he could be...where's my mother? She's not in the hospital wing! Where is she?" Chris asked.

"Chris..." Harry tried.

"Where is she? Why hasn't she come to dad? He needs her! For Merlins Sake, I need her! Dad could die even still! Where is she!" Chris broke down and tears began to seep from her eyes.

"Chris...I really..." Harry trailed off. The door opened and Ginny came in with James and Sebastian.

"Cissy!" Sebastian squealed. Chriss quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at her baby brother.

"Come here Sebastian, I missed you so much! I didn't see you all day!" Chris said and picked him up.

"If you see her, tell her every little detail of what happened to Daddy and then have her come tell us what was so bloody important!" Chris snarled and walked out the door.

Ginny, Harry, and Albus could only blink at her absence.

"Well her father's side of her temper seems quite alright," Harry replied as he stood up and picked James up.

"Should I go talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"The only thing that will make her feel any better is for Severus to wake up," Harry replied and kissed her.

"But Ginny it would be helpful if you were to pass along Hermione's Journal. It really is fascinating, she's managed to make a pensieve hybrid, as she reads the passages she re-sees the memory. Hopefully this will help her piece together what she's lost. It's a lot like Tom Riddles Diary with out it being a horocruxe," Albus said, giving the book to Ginny. Ginny nodded and tucked it under one arm. She kissed Harry again.

"See you tonight," Ginny said and headed for the door herself.

"Momma!" James yelled.

"No little bloke! You're coming with me and Daddy's going to teach you how to fly!" Harry said.

* * *

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. It opened but it wasn't Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, leaning against the door frame.

"A brother with a sense of honor!" Ginny replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"The lavatory, taking a shower as it were," Ron replied. Ginny went to step in but Ron got in her way.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"I need to give her, her journal. Albus says this may help her get her memories back," Ginny said. Ron held out his hand.

"I'll give it to her," Ron said.

"Fine!" Ginny said and handed it over. Ron smiled at her and shut the door in her face.

Ron looked the journal over.

"Who was that?" Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Ginny, just making sure you made it back from St. Mungos alright," Ron said.

"She really is sweet!" Hermione said.

"A real jewel that one," Ron said as he tucked the journal beneath the cushion of one of the chairs.

* * *

Severus slipped in and out of consciousness. With each moment of awareness came a new wave of stabbing pain. He groaned out when he finally had control of his body. He opened his eyes and immediately clamped them shut again in pain. He rolled to the side and clutched his chest. He gasped for breathe as he tried to control himself. He opened his eyes again and found he was in the hospital wing.

Severus saw a chair next to the bed with a set of clothes on it. He forced himself to sit up.

"Bezoar Dust," he whispered to himself and looked around for Madame Pomfrey. He didn't know why, she wouldn't have any up there as it was. He managed to pull the clothes on, forever grateful that it was only a loose shirt and pajama bottoms. He ran his fingers through his hair before holding one arm to his chest and getting to his feet.

Severus slowly took his steps towards the door. This wasn't the first time he had to venture out injured. He used his free hand to guide himself along the wall. The other still clung close to his chest.

* * *

Hermione wandered the halls. School had already started so everyone was busy again. Albus asked Ron to refrain his visits to the weekends so he would cause less security coming in and out all the time. Hermione felt so weird not being in class. She turned a corner and heard someone's hard breathing.

She looked up and saw Snape standing against the wall. Hermione took a step back and watched him. 'What could have I of seen in him?' Hermione asked herself as she watched him. He stopped and put a hand to his head just a few brief moments before his legs gave in. He sank to the ground and Hermione's heart leapt. Before she knew what she was doing she ran to his side and sat beside him.

"Severus?" She asked, holding his face. Hermione gasped at herself and let go of him. He opened his eyes and put a hand on his chest.

"Bezaor Dust," He repeated himself to her as his hand fell back to the ground, covered in blood. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to cough. His entire body jerked and blood began to trickle from his mouth.

Something flashed before Hermione's eyes. She was in a dark place, lit by a moon, Snape was there on the ground, sitting. One hand was on the ground before him holding his weight and the other on his mouth trying to stop the torrents of blood he was coughing up. Hermione's mind focused on the detail of the blood seeping between his fingers.

Hermione jerked back into awareness and found McGonagal beside her, shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Minerva asked. Hermione looked around, Severus was gone.

"Wh..." She trailed off looking around.

"Hagrid carried Severus back to the hospital wing, Merlin knows what he was doing walking with those injuries." Minerva answered her.

"Bezoar dust," Hermione said distantly. Her mind was lost, trying to figure out the flash she saw.

"Pardon?" Minerva asked.

"He was after bezoar dust, probably for the wounds, it cleanses the wound of poisons and enters the blood stream," Hermione answered.

"How do you know that?" Minerva asked. Hermione was about to answer but paused. She didn't know how she knew it.

"He must have taught me," Hermione said remembering the half blood prince book Harry had stumbled across. She had traced it back to an Eileen Prince and then to Snape. That was just before the O.W.L.s. Hermione grimaced, she was developing a headache.

"Does he have any in his stores?" Minerva asked. Hermione shrugged. Her headache was getting worse by the second. She whimpered at a sudden sharp pain and held her head. Minerva helped her to her feet and walked her to the hospital wing.

* * *

Chris wrote down notes as Professor Flitwick spoke of charms. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She wanted the day to end so she could go pick up her brother and go see her dad. The entire class was distracted when a knock came to the door.

"Professor Flitwick I am sorry for the interruption but I need Miss Snape immediately! Hurry girl, grab your things," Minerva said, urging the child on.

Chris gathered her things and ran to join her.

"What's wrong professor?" Chris asked.

"Your fathers awake, but he tried to walk to the dungeons." Minerva told her as they walked quickly down the hallway.

"He's much too injured for that!" Chris said, worried.

"Yes, yes, he said something about bezoar dust," Minerva said.

"UGH! Of course, Why in Merlins name didn't I think of that before! It absorbs toxins! I feel like a prize idiot!" Chris said.

"Do you know how to make it?" Minerva asked her.

"I don't have to. Dad has a two pound sack in his store room...Do you not know how to get into it?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Minerva said.

"Here," Chris said and handed Minerva her bag. Chris then bolted down the corridor and headed straight for the dungeons.

She came to her fathers lab and to his store room.

"Alohomora!" She cast, she had no time to find the key. The door fell open and Chris darted in. She spun about the room and spotted the sack. She climbed the ladder to the top shelf and opened to bag to double check. She jumped down and ran for the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey and Minerva were waiting for her at Severus' bed.

"You have to pull the wounds open and sprinkle some into each one," She said, holding the bag up for Madame Pomfrey.

"Do you know the proper amount?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Chris shook her head. She stood back as Madame Pomfrey followed her instructions.

* * *

Chris stayed by her fathers side even through dinner. He awoke when she was in the middle of eating the plate Harry had brought to her.

"Chris..." He whispered with a smile when he met his daughter's eyes. Chris grinned at him and looked down.

"You cut it really close there, Daddy." She said, getting some food on her fork. She looked up at him when he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I do regret you having to be there. However, you did save my life," Severus told her, still talking low.

"You see, it was a good thing I was there. Are you hungry?" Chris asked, holding the fork up.

"I am but I can feed myself," He said and scooted higher up on the pillow. Chris put the fork in his hand and set the plate in his lap.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked her. Chris looked at him confused. He gave her a stern look in return.

"Well..." Chris shrugged and fidgeted with the sleeves of her robe.

"Well what?" Severus asked. Chris didn't say anything.

"I see Gryfindor colors on my daughter's robes but I do not see the courage associated with it," Severus replied. Chris looked down at her gold and burgundy tie and then made eye contact with her father.

"Where's mom?" Chris asked. Severus looked down at the plate this time.

"Chris, do you know what Amnesia is?" He asked.

"I could find out," Chris replied after shaking her head. Severus smiled at her.

"It's when someone gets hit in the head hard enough to damage the brain. Generally the first thing to be lost is memories. Usually it's only of the accident leading to the damage but sometimes people can loose a lot more," Severus explained. Chris continued to fidget.

"Momma has that?" She asked. Severus nodded.

"How much has she lost?" Chris asked.

"Twelve years," Severus said. Chris' eyes grew wide.

"Twel- that's before you even met!" Chris said. Severus laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, that's only before we got together. We met when she was eleven and I was her evil, sneering, git of a potions professor." Severus replied. Chris' confusion deepened.

"Pardon?" She replied.

"Your mother thinks she's 16 and in school, when she was in school I was never very nice to her. At times I was down right cruel to her and right now that's all she remembers," Severus told her. Chris scooted up to sit beside him and hugged his arm.

"You can't let her go, You must let her fall in love with you again! Her mind may have let a few memories slip but she still loves you. We just have to give her time and remind her!" Chris said. Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris.

"I love you so much," He said and kissed her on the head.

"Good to see you're doing better!" A voice said. They both looked up to see Harry at the end of the bed.

"Someone's missed you," Harry said, Sebastian was in his arms reaching for Severus. Harry sat on the bed, opposite Chris, and passed Sebastian to Severus. Chris got the plate out of the way. Sebastian crawled up onto Severus chest and Severus gasped in pain.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Chris reached for him.

"It's alright," Severus said and situated his son so he wasn't causing harm. Sebastian just laid his head on Severus shoulder and clung to him.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with her knees to her chest. The image she had seen was haunting her. Not only was the image absolutely macabre but it gnawed at her. The feelings that came with that sight were worry, confusion, and fear. She tried to concentrate on the image but she couldn't get past it, into the memory.

She looked towards the door at the sound of a rapping. She got to her feet and answered it. On the other side was Albus.

"Is it a good time?" He asked. Hermione nodded and invited him in.

"This won't take but a moment." Albus replied, refusing her offer to sit down.

"I know you are still recovering but I was hoping you could resume your duties as the schools librarian. School started you see and it's become a real mess. Students need materials but there's no one to over see it," Albus asked her. Hermione smiled greatly and nodded.

"Gladly headmaster. I was beginning to go mad with nothing to do." Hermione said. Albus smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, my dear. There is one thing..." Albus said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Your daughter, Christiana..." Albus started. Hermione tensed but nodded.

"Well, you see. She takes after you a great deal in her studies and spends a lot of time in the library. I know you were the one to be injured but she's lost something much greater than her memories. She's lost her mother. I don't know what to tell you but for her sake please make your encounters as smooth as possible," Albus said. He could tell Hermione's tension was growing and she was becoming defensive but she smiled anyway.

"I will do my best headmaster," Hermione said. Albus nodded again.

"Thank you Hermione," He said and turned towards the door.

* * *

Chris sat at Gryfindor table and played with her food. A multicolored haired boy sat across from her. Chris didn't look up at him and so he reached out and took her fork.

"Ted!" Chris said sternly to Teddy Lupin, childhood friend and housemate.

"Well, excuse me Chris, but you were daydreaming to your eggs!" Ted replied with a grin and his hair colored shifted.

"You need to control yourself, your hair keeps telling your mood. Tells when you're lying too!" Chris replied as she reclaimed her fork. Ted laughed at her.

"If you say so!" Ted smiled. Chris took a bite form her plate and looked to her left as a red headed, green eyed boy sat next to her.

"Oy, Frederick Weasley, who are you?" He asked with a great grin on his face. Chris smiled and shook her head.

"Are you going to introduce yourself to me every day Rick? I've met you four times now," Chris replied. He preferred to be called Rick, being named after his dead uncle had never rubbed right with him. He wanted to be known for himself.

"I know Chris, Just havin' a bit o' fun at ya! Wotcher Ted!" Rick replied. Ted smiled.

"Wotcher Rick!" Ted smiled.

"So, What are we going to do?" Rick asked. Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" Chris asked.

"My uncle and my father hold the record for getting a detention in the first week of school, the weeks almost up!" Rick answered her.

"You should have been thinking about that for months now," Chris replied.

"I know, I know but everything's been done!" Rick said. Chris laughed.

"Then go outside the grain and not get in trouble. Then you'd really be different," Chris smiled at him. Rick nodded and pondered on it.

"Right you are. That makes my Friday easier. There's yer da!" Rick pointed out. Chris looked up to see Severus come in through the teachers lounge and take a seat at the head table between Albus and Harry.

"He must be feeling a lot better," Chris said and waved to him. Severus saw her out the corner of his eye and smiled at her.

"Don't forget your Mum," Ted said, pointing to the opposite end of the table. Hermione sat eating her breakfast. Chris watched her mother and her demeanor noticeably dampened. Ted gave her a questioning look.

"You alright there Chris?" He asked. Chris looked back at him and nodded. She went back to

picking at her food and the class bell rang.

"What's your first class?" Ted asked them.

"Charms," Chris said.

"Potions," Rick answered.

"I'm with you on the potions. Chris, meet in the library at the break?" Ted asked. Chris smiled.

"Yes," She agreed.

"I thought it was closed," Rick replied, catching up with them after gathering his books.

"I know how to get in," Chris replied and they continued to their classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ted turned the last corner to the library and found Chris waiting for him. He smiled at her as he walked to her.

"Alright Miss Know-it-all, how are we getting in a locked Library?" Teddy asked. Chris held up a finger.

"Dad always says that when someone is trying keep someone else out they tend to do everything they can but end up forgetting-" She said and twisted the handle.

"To lock the door," She smiled as the knob turned and the door gave way. Ted laughed and followed her.

"Now what are we looking for?" Teddy asked.

"I have a charms, potions, and defense against the dark arts papers to get done," Chris answered as they found an available table.

"The school years barely begun!" Teddy replied.

"I looked ahead on the syllabus, I don't want to be the one doing the late night last minute cramming sessions!" Chris said. Teddy nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go at your pace too. Perhaps you will keep me from being in trouble with my mum," Teddy replied as they set their cloaks down.

"Lead me, this is your playground," Teddy replied.

Chris looked at her and Teddy's syllabi and began running around the library and getting the right books. She knew where each of them were, she had spent hours running through the library with her mother.

"What do you want to do your first paper about in Charms? It says you can choose a charm to research," Chris asked.

"Uhm...you choose," Teddy said.

Chris grabbed a book and returned to the desk. They both looked up when they heard noises. It was the door.

"We won't get in trouble in here will we?" Teddy asked.

"All they can do is ask us to leave, we didn't vandalize anything or even break in," She said and walked to the aisle to look at the door.

The door opened and Chris watched as her mother came in. She gasped and couldn't help but smile. Seeing her mother awake and ok, she began to cry.

"Chris" Teddy spoke. Chris looked back to him.

"Yes?"

"Who is it?" He asked. Chris looked back.

"My mum," She answered.

"Should we leave?" Teddy asked. Chris took a breathe and nodded.

"C'mon, My dad has a pretty big library we can do our homework down in the dungeons," Chris said as she whipped her eyes and came to the table to grab her things.

"Who's there?" They heard Hermione call out. Teddy stepped out as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"Just me...Mrs. Snape, The door was open figured I'd get a bit of studying in, that's what the libraries for right?" Teddy said, Chris remained hidden by the bookshelf.

"True, but the library was closed to students," Hermione said, trying not to cringe when he said Mrs. Snape. Teddy looked about the library.

"Oh! That would explain why no one else is here...well don't I feel like a prize idiot." Teddy replied.

"Are you here alone?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry...no." Teddy said.

"Teddy!" Chris seethed.

"Well you didn't tell me you were a secret you just stood there. I've never been able to lie to your mum. She always knows!" Teddy replied. Hermione laughed.

"Because of your hair," She giggled. Chris peeked around the shelf and looked at Hermione.

"You remember Teddy's hair but you can't remember you're own husband?" Chris snapped. Hermione looked at her and gapped.

Chris looked just like her even though her hair was the color of ebony. Hermione could only stare. Chris wanted so much to yell and scream, she wanted to know so many things but she grabbed Teddy's hand instead and pulled him towards the door.

As Chris passed Hermione saw a pendant around her neck. it was an antique looking thing and it triggered a memory in Hermione.

"Your grandmother's pendant,"

"Pardon?" Chris asked as they paused.

"That's you're grandmothers pendent, She gave it to me when you were born," Hermione said. Chris reached to the charm before glaring at Hermione.

"Dad gave this to me because I kept taking it from his desk. It belonged to Grandma Prince," Chris said and pulled Teddy towards the door.

"You're right...but you weren't supposed to have it until you graduated Hogwarts. Your dad gave it to you early because you loved it so," Hermione corrected her. Chris paused again and looked back at her.

"Dad still loves you, no matter what happens he'll always love you! You can't forget him!" Chris said. Hermione said nothing as Chris walked out the door.

"Wotcher, Mrs. Snape," Teddy said closing the door behind him,

"Snape...ugh," Hermione replied. She pulled a chair from a near by table and sat down.

She was so happy in that moment of thinking of her daughter as a little girl getting that necklace. Though when she remember the long slender fingers placing the necklace around her daughters neck belonged to Snape it wrenched at her gut again.

While remembering it, it was natural but once she spared thoughts on the matter they became vile. She tried to hang onto the memory but as she tried to remember the following or previous events she got nothing.

"Damnit!" She cursed and got to her feet.

"Cursing to yourself?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up and found Ron. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you," Hermione told him.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Being the one I can complain to, you're the only one that seems sane to me," Hermione said. Ron smirked and walked over to her. He leaned in close and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back as she reached her arms about Ron's neck.

* * *

Chris came down to the dungeons with Ted and found Severus and Harry in the classroom.

"Hey, Dad! Uncle Harry" Chris greeted.

"Professors," Teddy replied.

"What are you up to?" Severus asked.

"Homework during my free period," Chris answered.

"Eh, it's Friday forget about your homework for now. How much longer do you have until your next class?" Severus asked.

"An hour," Chris answered. Severus reached out and grabbed her hand.

"How ab-"Severus was cut off by his left hand slinging downward. His wedding band fell off his finger and shattered when it hit the ground. Chris jumped at the sound and looked down at the shards.

"What happened?" Chris asked. Harry looked Severus in the eyes and shook his head.

"Uhm...Hematite does that, actually maybe you should get that homework over with," Severus said distracted. Chris nodded and walked back over to Teddy and led him down to their study.

"Amnesia only forgives so much," Severus replied as he picked up the shards.

"Severus," Harry started.

"Even when she actually was sixteen she was more mature than this!" Severus growled and threw the shards across the room.

"Severus,"

"I'm done with her," Severus growled again and left the classroom. Harry hadn't seen him that angry in a long time.

* * *

Hermione breathed heavily as Ron thrusted further into her. She clawed at his back as she drew closer to her climax. She looked down at her hand as her wedding finger began to burn.

"Ow!" Hermione cried out. Ron paused and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione pulled her arms in front of her.

"My ring, OW! It burns, get it off!" Hermione tugged at the ring but it she couldn't pull it off. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled at the ring. The ring shattered and the diamonds dug into Hermione's finger and cut her before falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked. Ron laughed and kissed her neck and down to her breasts.

"You just committed adultery...consider yourself divorced," Ron laughed, grabbing her hips and got back to business. Hermione wrapped her arms back around him and looked at her finger. It was burned and cut, definitely leaving a scar. She pondered what kind of ring or ceremony she had to have been involved with to cause that to happen. She began to think about cheating. She didn't love Snape but still the thought of cheating...She started to feel dirty.

Hermione was distracted by her thoughts as the pleasure began to build back up. She bit her lip and leaned back against the book shelf, all thoughts of her real life gone for the next few moments of ecstasy.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione sighed in contentment as she got comfortable next to Ron. He wrapped his arm about her and began to fall asleep. They were in her bedroom and it was later. Hermione looked across the room at the fireplace. She watched the flames dance and after a few moments they became hypnotic and tranced her into sleep.

Hermione struggled in the arms of Lucius Malfoy. She had been caught, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. It was entirely her fault, she dropped her guard for that split second and now she was captured in the presence of Voldemort himself.

Voldemort walked forward and grabbed her face.

"Miss Granger, yes?" Voldemort asked turning her face side to side.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Hermione growled and spat at him. Voldemort pulled his hand back and slapped her.

"How dare you call me filthy, mudblood!" Voldemort growled and retrieved his wand.

"Crucio!"

Hermione woke up screaming in agony. Ron was jolted from his sleep and looked down at her. She was thrashing around and he grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Mione!" Ron shouted. Hermione jerked from her nightmare and looked up at Ron and then around the room.

"It was so real" Hermione said.

"It was a nightmare," Ron told her.

"I felt the pain!" Hermione began to sob.

"Relax, calm down and get back to sleep. You've barely shut your eyes ten minutes," Ron said. Hermione shook her head and sat up.

"I'll need a sleeping potion to even shut my eyes again, it was aweful," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and sat up too.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

"I had been capture by Voldemort and he cast the torture curse on me, I could feel it. I still feel it my skins all tingly," Hermione said, not noticing Ron tense up before he smirked.

"Well I can fix that..." Ron said and leaned forward. He kissed her shoulder and Hermione jerked away from him.

"Ronald!" Hermione scorned him.

"Fine! I'm getting some sleep, You stay in your fit then!" Ron grumbled and turned over. Hermione pulled the blankets up to her and thought about the nightmare.

Hermione suddenly sat up and got out of the bed. Ron didn't bother getting up that time. Hermione got dressed and walked down to the dungeons. She found her way to the Snapes family quarters. She pounded on the door until someone answered and that someone was a very tired looking Professor Snape.

"And what the bloody hell do you want?" Severus asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow, that was more like the Snape she knew. Despite that his presence was still calming and she found herself pouring out to him.

"When was I ever captured?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

"I've been having these flashes and dreams, they seem so real. I can feel the pai-" Hermione tried to explain.

"Let's get this perfectly clear, _Miss Granger_. I will not be made a fool of any longer and you will not feel free to use my help when it's convienient for you. You wanted me gone and so I am gone. You want help with what ever the hell is going on with you, ask your friends. And don't you dare talk to me or my children, especially my daughter, ever again," Severus growled and slammed the door.

Hermione stood before the door in shock. She felt insulted and somehow heart broken. Her chest actually began to ache. She took a breathe and tried to fight the tears. She ran back through the halls and back to her room. She wanted to talk to someone but Ron just wanted sex and Harry seemed to just be on Snapes side. She turned from her door and ran up to the library.

Hermione found a secluded corner of the library with a window. She climbed into the sill and looked up to the night sky. The stars shined brightly from their place in the heavens and the Moon illuminated the quiet grounds.

She soon drifted to sleep and her dreams took her again.

Hermione groaned as she became conscious again. The last thing she remembered was being cursed by Voldemort. She looked around her. She was in a cave...a freaking cave. There was water running a few feet beside her and the roof of the cave was several stories up. Light was

flowing in from under the water and dancing around the cave. Stalactites and stalagmites reached for each other creating several levels to the cave. It was a beautiful location but Hermione had to get out of there.

"Light's coming from somewhere," Hermione said and took a hair tie from her pocket and put up her hair. She also noticed her wand was missing. Hermione dove into the water and once under there she found the light coming from several directions through other caves.

She returned to the surface to get a deeper breathe and went back down. She spent hours trying to find a way out but after a while she found magical boundaries. Hermione came back to the cave she started in and paused in the water. There were red inky clouds flowing through the water. Hermione avoided the clouds and surfaced. She found a body where she had been laying before and it was blood dripping into the water.

Hermione hoisted herself out of the water and walked to the body. She knelt next to them and saw beneath all the blood, it was Professor Snape.

"Professor!" Hermione held his face.

"Professor!" She said louder. He groaned but that was all the response she got from him. Hermione took of her shirt, she wore a cami beneath it. She dipped the shirt back in the water and used it to wipe the blood from Snapes face.

Hermione found his nose to be broken and his lip to be busted open. He had gone through an old fashion beating. Hermione saw tears in his shirt and began to un button his shirt. She got him topless and found he had several broken ribbs and other injuries. She watched him breathe and saw a section of his rib cage sink in when the rest of it lifted out.

"Ouw..." Hermione had to look away for a minute.

She dipped the shirt back in the water and wrung it out over Snapes body. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at her before passing back out.

"You're not dying you greasy git!" Hermione said and took his shirt and coat. She plunged them into the water and got all the blood she could out of them before setting them down and trying ripping them into strips. The wet fabric wouldn't give and Hermione looked around the cave. She saw a particularly sharp rock and hooked the sleeve over it. She pulled all her weight on it.

"Yes!" She smiled when it ripped. It was much easier after that to pull it apart how she wanted.

Hermione got Severus' torso wrapped the best she could as the light began to fade from the water. She heard a pop and looked over her shoulder to find a death eater standing behind her. He had a plate of food in his hand that he set down.

"Awh, trying to save him?" The death eater asked.

"Can't you bring him anything for the pain?" Hermione asked. The death eater grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"He's not in pain. If he were in pain he'd be screaming," He said and put a foot of Severus' chest. He put weight on it and Severus yelled out in his sleep. He quickly opened his eyes and made a weak attempt at pushing the foot off of himself.

"You see, not a sound," The death eater said and pushed harder. Severus went silent and began to cough.

"You're hurting him!" Hermione cried. Severus' choking got worse as his throat gurgled and blood spurted from his throat. A gush of the crimson liquid poured from the corners of his mouth and the death eater laughed.

"Must have punctured a lung," He said and dropped Hermione. He stepped away and apparated.

"Professor," Hermione got down and pulled him up into a sitting position. More blood dripped from his lips and he looked up at her with pure pain in his eyes.

Hermione jumped from her dream when she felt herself falling. She grabbed the window frame and caught herself from falling to the floor. She looked around the library. It seemed she hadn't been asleep very long at all. Everything was still dark and moonlit. She got herself centered on the sill again and argued with herself on whether to stay there or go back to her bed. Her next question was whether or not she should dream again.

Hermione pulled her hair out of her face and got to her feet. She gave in and decided to go back to her bed. Once back at Ron's side she sank into the sheets and starred at the ceiling. She didn't know when exactly she fell asleep but her dreams became less intense for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Christiana tapped her quill against her parchment as she combed her textbook. She was laying before the fireplace in her family's quarters on her stomach. Sebastian was sitting on her back playing as though his hands were animals running, flying, and playing with her hair as he babbled to himself.

Severus was lying across the couch reading through student papers. Chris looked back at her father.

"Have you made any progress with mom?" Chris asked. Severus looked over to her. He sighed before speaking.

"Chris...I..." Severus stuttered.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, things aren't going so well between your mum and I," Severus said. He didn't want to tell her, her mother had cheated on him or that he had told her to stay away from them.

"I didn't think so. She won't even look at me when I go to the library. I try not to go there if I can avoid it. I've been sending Teddy or Rick to get my books lately...When I see her...I..." Chris paused as her eyes began to sting.

"I really miss her and all she wants to do is hang out with Uncle Ron," Chris began to cry.

"Ahhh Da bun dio!" Sebastian said and hugged her. He kissed his sisters cheek and laid his head on her shoulder. He was very sensitive to his sisters feelings and emotions.

Severus set the papers on the end table and got on the ground next to his children. He lay on his back and Chris laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry pet," Severus said and hugged the both of them.

"And what's worse is that you haven't replaced your ring. A girl in my dorm says her mother takes off her ring when she mad at her dad. Are you angry with mom?" Chris asked. Severus looked down to her.

"It's...just hard right now. I don't know if she will ever come back to us. The reason my ring broke is because she is in love with someone else." Severus lied. Chris looked at him with worry.

"No! Who?" She demanded. Severus opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Severus shouted. The door opened at Harry stood at the door.

"Death eaters are in Hogsmeade!" Harry said. Severus bolted up.

"The students!" He said and grabbed his wand from the end table.

"Go get Ginny and James, bring them down here. You know what to do if the death eaters get here," Severus spoke to Chris. Chris got to her feet with Sebastian in her arms.

"Yes, dad," Chris answered and followed them out into the hall. Chris went up the stairs and Harry and Severus left out the main entrance.

Chris jogged past the great hall and saw Ron and her mother at the door.

"Uncle Ron! Death eaters are attacking Hogsmeade. Dad and Uncle Harry are already headed out there," Chris said.

"Bloody hell," Ron said and ran for the entrance hall.

Chris lingered for a moment and looked at her mother.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Chris asked.

"In the great hall,' Hermione said plainly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Chris stepped towards the doors but stopped and turned back.

"Did you even give Dad a chance?" Chris asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"No I will not excuse you. Dad loves you, we love you. You get a bump on the head and I'm supposed to act like you're dead or that you got a divorce, that you've left us!" Chris asked.

"You're father told me never to talk to you again. Did he tell you that?" Hermione asked, she felt horrible for getting into a fight with a child but it just came out.

"Because you went and loved someone else! You're breaking his heart! If you let it break completely you'll never get him back. You need to come to your senses quickly! Don't throw us away for Uncle Ron! He's a prat! You yourself said he was like that when you were kids! What's different now?" Chris yelled. Sebastian had his ears covered as he watched how upset his sister was getting.

"Oh, Seb I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud," Chris said and kissed his forehead. Hermione really couldn't answer her.

'Uh...Well...Just Shut up, you have now idea what you're talking about. You're just a child and don't understand things between grown ups!" Hermione snapped and turned away from her. She stomped down the hall and Chris turned to find Ginny.

* * *

Severus and Harry stood side by side mere feet from a group death eaters.

"You've got guts Snape!" One called out.

"It's not about guts Draco, it's about who has the talent," Severus replied. He could easily recognize Draco's voice.

"If you say so old man," Draco snarled. He said a curse and the battle began between them.

Severus blocked the curse and shot one back with out speaking. Severus and Harry jumped into battle. Stray cursed destroyed buildings, people were running and screaming, but they barely noticed.

"Harry!" Severus yelled as he saw a curse head in his direction. Severus tried to shoot another curse to knock it off course. The curses collided in an explosion but Harry was still too close. He was thrown from the explosion and Severus ran to him.

"You idiots! The Dark Lord wants him alive!" A death eater yelled. Severus stood over Harry and held his wand at the ready.

Harry was only out for a moment. He came to and saw a death eater coming up behind Severus and shot a curse at him. The death eater dropped and Harry tried to get to is feet and had to hang on to the building he had landed against. He was so dizzy he could barely see straight.

Severus looked back at him but quickly looked back at the fight. The Death eaters were growing fewer in numbers. Severus smirked when he saw why. Tonks, Neville, Luna, and several other former D.A. member-now Order members appeared on the street. They managed to push them back just as Ron also joined the fight.

"Next time Snape! Next time will be a lot closer to home" Draco called out before ordering a retreat.

The half demolished town soon became swarming with Aurors. Severus turned and helped Harry up to his feet. He let Harry leaned on him and helped him walk to what was left of Rosemertas.

* * *

Hermione growled as she came to her room. She was angry, she felt foolish for arguing with a ten year old, she also didn't like what that ten year old had to say, and she felt something maternal. She had wanted to tell the girl she was grounded for talking to her mother that way but she knew Chris wouldn't have listened.

"Ugh!" Hermione said and plopped down into the closest chair in her quarters. She raised an eyebrow when she came down on something hard. She stood back up and lifted the seats cushion and found a book. She shook her head and set it on the side table.

"It's to quiet," Hermione said as she got up. She wanted to go to Hogsmeade and help if she could.

Severus used a spell to help Rosemerta fix up her bar. Harry was sitting at the bar, holding a cold glass of butter beer against his forehead.

"Room stop spinning yet?" Severus asked.

"Build a room and I'll let you know," Harry groaned. Rosemerta laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks Again Severus, I just can't get over them being here..." Rosemerta replied as she mended the windows. Severus looked outside. Just about everyone was done fixing their homes and shops.

"So how is your wife?" Rosemerta asked. Severus looked up at her and sighed.

"Ex-wife and as far as I can tell, she's fine," Severus said.

"Ex-wife?" Rosemerta asked, sitting next to him.

"It's a long story," Severus replied.

"Alright then, how about some firewhiskey on the house?" Rosemerta asked.

"I thought all of your bottles got broken," Severus replied. Harry peaked over at him for a moment and shook his head.

"That's what ye get for thinking," Rosemerta pulling up a trap door behind the bar to reveal a smugglers hold. Severus heard someone come in

"Nice,' Severus said as Rosemerta poured him a drink. Severus reached for it and another hand grabbed it. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked up to find Ron standing next to him, drinking the shot.

"Thanks Rosey," Ron said. Severus noticed the bar was becoming more crowded. Severus looked over to Harry. Harry looked back at him and looked up to Ron.

"Oh hell," Harry replied. Severus stood up against Ron.

"Oy, Wotcher Snape!" Ron snarled. Severus just glared at the young man before him.

"You going to do something or bugger off?" Ron asked. With out warning Severus sent his fist into Ron's face.

Ron staggered back stunned.

"You've had this coming a long time, Weasley!" Severus snarled, knocking Ron's wand away. He tossed his own behind the bar and swung at Ron again. The two began an all out fist fight there in the bar.

"Oy! knock it off!" Rosemerta tried to yell.

* * *

Hermione came into Hogsmeade and looked around the town in awe. The damage was un believable though everyone was rebuilding. She looked up when she heard a crash and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Sounded like it came from Rosemertas," She heard another person on the street said. Hermione quickly made her way to the bar. She went inside and gasped at what she found behind the door.

Ron was on the ground with Severus on top of him, holding his collar, and punching him across the face.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Hermione yelled. Severus looked up at her. He let out a deep breathe and stood up, dropping Ron on the ground. Severus was covered in scorch marks and blood smudges. Hermione felt something familiar looking at him like that.

"It's very rude to stare Miss Granger," Severus said, having stood up for several moments. Hermione shook her head and knelt down next to Ron.

"And beating someone bloody, is the act of a gentleman!" Hermione yelled at him. Severus rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door. Harry looked at the scene and got to his feet.

"Severus, wait up!" Harry called. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry, how can you stand by that man? How could you just let him beat up you're best friend!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Because he deserved it, Hermione," Harry said plainly and continued towards the door. Hermione helped the dazed and bloody Ron to his feet.

"C'mon Ron, let's get you back to the castle," Hermione said and helped him towards the door.

* * *

Severus and Harry returned to the castle. They went to the dungeons and found Chris, Ginny, and the boys in the downstairs living room.

"Dad!" Chris said and got up.

"Chris," Severus greeted his daughter. Chris gasped with she saw his busted and bloody knuckles.

"You're hand," Chris said and went to the cabinet in the corner.

"I'll be fine," Severus said, stretching his hand out and looking at the injury he hadn't even thought about until then. Chris came back with a bottle and Severus took it from her and rubbed the contents across his knuckles.

"Is everyone ok?" Chris asked. Harry gave a weak laugh as he fell on the couch next to Ginny.

"More or less," Harry replied.

"Headache remedy?" Chris asked Severus. He nodded and Chris walked back to the cabinet. Ginny kissed Harry and then looked over to Severus as he sat down in the chair a few feet away.

"So who's face did you break you're hand on?" Ginny asked and Chris gave Harry a bottle.

"Heh...you're brothers," Severus replied. Ginny looked at him wide eyed as Harry downed the liquid in the bottle.

"What did he do this time?" Ginny asked. Severus laughed at himself.

"It really wasn't him this time it was me. I snapped and attacked him," Severus said apologetically.

"Well, it's not like he's never done anything to warrant a beating. I'm more than sure he deserved it, but your hand didn't," Ginny replied. Harry laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ron on her bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked, brushing the hair from his face. He smiled.

"I'm just beat, not just because of that prat Snape. The battle wore me out right!" Ron said.

"Only reason he was able to wallop me honestly. Caught me off guard is all," Ron said. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. She got up and walked over the end table. She picked up the book she had found under the seat cover and brought it over to the bed.

"Oy, what's that?" Ron asked as she got on the bed next to him. She held it up for him to see.

"I found it, under the seat cushion of all things," Hermione said. Ron's heart leapt when he got a good look at it.

"Hermione, you're bloody brilliant. That's mine, been looking for it for ages!" Ron said and quickly took the book from her before she could open it. Hermione laughed at him and yanked the book back. She got up and put the book back on the end table.

"Try not to forget it this time, but what ever it is it can wait," She said with a smirk and got into bed with him. Ron smirked and tried his hardest to not reveal his beating heart or his fear that she might see through him. For now his dream was coming true.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked down to Ron. He was fast asleep and Hermione sat beside him reading. She smiled as he murmured in his sleep. Hermione saw his book on the nightstand and just stared at it. Since when did Ronald read? what book could possibly warrant him to care about it?

Hermione bit her lip and set her book aside. She slowly reached over and picked the book up. She pulled the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom. The lights grew brighter as she walked through the door and sat on the edge of the tub.

Hermione flipped open the cover and read an inscription. 'Property of Hermione Snape'. It was her hand writing. Hermione glared at the door, though Ron had no way of knowing. Hermione flipped to the first page and at first it was blank. Words appeared in her handwriting again and Hermione began to read them.

"These are my memoirs, my directions back down memory lane, this way I should never forget the wonderful moments in my life. I will start with the most dramatic change in my life, meeting the man I love but first let me tell you about today for it is a magical day as well. Today was the day I told him..." Hermione trailed off as she seemed to be pulled into the book, pulled into the memory.

She stood in number twelve Grimwauld, in a guest room. She saw herself writing at a desk in that very book. The door opened and Severus came inside. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Come on in, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
"Clean bill of health as long as Potter and Weasley don't find out about us," Severus replied.  
"You know I don't care about that," Hermione told him. Severus looked away from her.  
"Are you really so ashamed of me?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm ashamed of myself!" Severus growled and turned back towards the door. Hermione jumped from her seat and grabbed his hand.  
"I'm pregnant," Hermione told him. Severus sighed and hung his head.  
"I am so sorry," Severus told her.  
"What for?" Hermione asked.  
"You shouldn't be tied to someone like me, you're so young, my student! I should never have let it happen! Abort it, give it up for adoption, do what you have to but don't let this stop you from going on with your life," Severus told her. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
"What if this is what I want? and besides I could have said no," Hermione said and reached up to Severus. She cupped his face and got up on her tip toes to kiss him. Severus seemed to melt in her comfort and become defenseless as she kissed him.  
"I'm afraid you're the one that's stuck with me," Hermione said and laughed into his lips.

Hermione was pulled back to reality and found herself to be having a difficult time breathing. She looked down at the book, skipped several pages and read again. She was brought into a memory of pregnancy cravings and hormones. She jumped ahead again and found a memory of Christiana taking her first steps, Harry nearly dying in the last battle. Hermione flipped back and forth reading random segments before she couldn't do it anymore and dropped the book to the ground. She began to sob, they were real, they were her memories, and Ron had hidden them from her.

Hermione picked the book up and set it on the sink. She took the cup sitting on the sink and filled it with the coldest water she could get from the sink. She walked back into the bedroom, lifted the sheets, lifted the hem of Rons boxers and poured the entire glass down his crotch.

Ron yelled out at the sudden coldness and jumped from his sleep.  
"What the bloody hell is the matter with you Hermione!" Ron shouted at her.  
"You, you're my problem! You are such a bastard! Get out!" Hermione shouted at him.  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, getting out of bed, trying to get the cold water off himself.  
"I read the book," Hermione said.  
"I told you it was my book, why did you read it!" Ron shouted.  
"It's mine Ronald!" Hermione shouted back at him.  
"It's a fake that Snape made to brainwash you!" Ron yelled. Hermione just stared at him.  
"Enough, Ron. I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone!" Hermione said and gathered his clothes.  
"Just get out," Hermione told him.  
"Fine," He grumbled and took his clothes from her. He got dressed and tried to ignore the fact that it looked like had pissed himself.  
"There is an Order meeting tomorrow after school in Albus' office. Since you can't remember shit, I'll remind you, you are a member. See you then," Ron growled and slammed the door behind him. Hermione went back to the bathroom and found the book. She brought it out to the living room and sat on the side of the bed that wasn't wet.  
"A fake huh?" Hermione questioned and opened it back up. She flipped to a random page and began reading.

Hermione found herself to be in the hospital ward. She saw Severus sitting on the edge of a bed. Harry was in that bed, staring blankly forward. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. Severus had his hand over Harrys head and his eyes were closed.

Hermione heard the door open and saw herself come in the door with a younger Christiana at her side. Hermione also saw that she was very pregnant.  
"Da-" Christiana was cut off by Hermione covering her mouth.  
"Don't pull him out of the trance, otherwise you might hurt him," Hermione said and took her daughters hand. They walked over and sat on the bed next to it.

It took a moment but Severus drew a sudden breathe and shook his head. He reached up and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw his girls.  
"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.  
"I'm fine, how's it going?" Hermione asked, reached out to take his hand.  
"Slowly but surely and I am...exhausted," Severus said.  
"Oh so am I! My feet have been killing me, let's take a nap right here," Hermione said and sprawled across the bed she was on. Severus laughed and crawled over top of her and lay down on the other side.  
"Too right," He said and laid his head on the pillow next to hers. Christiana crawled between them, laid her head on her fathers stomach, and laid an arm over her mothers. They closed their eyes and relaxed together.  
"How are you really?" Severus asked her.  
"He kicks a lot but I'm not as sick as I was with Chris," Hermione answered her.  
"What about-" Severus was cut off by Hermione.  
"I haven't felt anything like that," Hermione answered him. Severus nodded before he kissed her forehead.  
"How is Harry?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes and starring at the ceiling.  
"He's making progress" Hermione said watching, before Severus answered.  
"I am making progress, I-" Severus continued to speak but Hermione spoke the words with him.  
"Put pieces together and others fall into place on their own. It won't be much longer," They said in unison and Severus reached down and kissed the Hermione in his arms.

Hermione looked up from the book and set it aside.  
"I remember that...Harry woke up that night," She said to herself and continued to think about the memory.  
"Sebastian's not my second...he's my third. Where's my other child?" Hermione said and went to reach for the book again. She looked up as the clock chimed 2 a.m.  
"Tomorrow," She said and put the book under her pillow and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day alone and just went through her daily routine, she had to get dressed, eat breakfast, and get to the library. She had her journal in her bag should she find herself with enough down time to explore her memories.

Hermione came to the great hall and saw Severus with Chris.  
"Tonight, after school, Professor Dumbldore's office. Right see you then," Chris said and waved good bye to her father as she went into the great hall.  
"Is she going to the Order meeting? Isn't she a little young?" Hermione asked, quite shocked to Severus. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Yes Miss Granger, my daughter has been attending the meeting for the last two years. Her mothers request," Severus said and turned away from her to walk down to the dungeons.  
"My request?" Hermioned asked after him.  
"How old were you when you first faced you-know-who?" Severus answered over his shoulder, not stopping.  
"I didn't know it was actually him!" Hermione shouted.  
"Would that have stopped you?" Severus asked as he turned down another corridor.

Hermione couldn't believe he was allowing a ten year old to attend Order meetings. Then she thought back at the fact that Harry, The weasleys, and herself would eaves drop on the Order meetings, followed teachers, broke into their studies, stole supplies, organized their own version of the Order, and went after Voldemort on their own on several occasions. Hermione wouldn't admit it outloud but if they had been aloud to go to the meetings, if they had been informed and involved they would have never done all of that to begin with.

The day passed busily for Hermione and now she stood outside of Albus' office. She went inside and found most of the Order was already there including Severus and Chris.  
"Surprised you didn't bring the baby," Hermione said under her breathe.  
"I would but he gets bored so easily," Severus answered her. Hermione turned to him with a shocked look on her face.  
"Hermione, It's good to see you up and about," A mans voice said a few feet next to her. Hermione turned to see Neville Longbottom. He was taller and thinner than she remember in school. He actually looked strong and confident.  
"I can't believe you work here and that...i haven't seen you before now," Hermione said to him.  
"I don't get out of the green houses very often, besides I've always seen more of Severus," Neville told her. She gave him a strange look.  
"I guess the rumor of amnesia is true then. Severus has his own green house to grow most of his potion supplies, usually he had Chris with him, she does homework while he works or she helps," Neville said. Hermione glanced back at Severus before speaking to Neville again.  
"Yes, the Amnesia is real but I'm getting pieces back bit by bit," Hermione smiled.  
"Oh well that's good," Neville said and Hermione spotted a wedding ring on his hand.  
"Who'd you marry?" Hermione asked, hiding her own hand under her arm.  
"Luna...she's over there. She took over her Dads magazine and we've got a boy and a girl that are going to be in the same year as James," Neville said, Hermione nodded as she looked over to Luna, she hadn't changed...at all.  
"Hermione! Am I still in that busted noggin of yours?" A womans voice said behind her. Hermione turned around and found Remus and Tonks.  
"How could anyone forget you Tonks?" Hermione asked and gave Tonks a hug.  
"Well you forgot your bloody husband, can't just assume you'd remember me! And I hear that my boys got quite the crush on your girl!" Tonks replied.  
"Mom!" Ted said from behind Tonks. Hermione's mouth dropped.  
"You brought your son here too?" hermione asked.  
"Oh please, he doesn't get into nearly as much trouble as I used to!" Tonks replied. They were distracted by the door opening again.

Dumbledore walked in and everyone waited patiently for him to get to his desk.  
"Alright, the attack on Hogsmeade is unacceptable to say the least. We need to increase rounds in all the towns nearest Hogwarts. Does anyone know if the rebuilding is finished yet?" Albus asked.  
"We came from Rosemertas, Hogsmeade is pretty well fixed. Though almost everyone is leaving sometime this week," Tonk said. Albus shook his head.  
"Fear they'll be attacked again, being so close to Hogwarts," Tonks added.  
"What did they even want? And why wasn't there any warning Snape!" Ron snapped.  
"Severus can no longer run both sides, Voldemort knows," Albus answered.  
"So what good are you to the Order now?" Ron asked.  
"What good are you?" Chris snapped at him.  
"Easy" Severus grabbed her shoulders and held her steady.  
"Ronald show some respect!" Molly said, standing a few feet down from Ron.  
"The reason there was no warning is because the Dark Lord ordered it spontaneously, Weasley," A voice said from Severus' other side. Hermiones eyes went wide when she found Draco Malfoy standing between Severus and Harry, wearing death eaters robes.  
"I can't exactly warn anyone when I am not warned myself," Draco said.  
"It's alright Draco, you did what you could," Albus told him.  
"We always knew Severus' time as a double agent would end and we are very fortunate that Draco is one of us. Voldemort, however, doesn't fully trust Draco either. We must keep our other sources strong. Anything inside the ministry?" Albus asked.  
"The amulet has gone missing," Arthur said. Albus hung his head.  
"That means Voldemort may be making more horocruxes. We need to move fast. Chris have you heard anything among the students?" Albus asked.  
"That's what you're doing? You're using her to get updates on the students?" Hermione snapped. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and Albus turned to her.  
"She has proven her value many times already and think back to your own school da-" Albus was interupted.  
"I know, I know. Harry, Ron, and I were doing this on our own at her age," Hermione replied.  
"I'm with you Hermione, way too young to be here. The both of them," Molly chimed in and Hermione shook her head with a smile.  
"I'm sorry I interrupted," Hermione said and turned to Chris.  
"Duval Abernathy has been snooping around looking for the room of requirements but other than that...a lot of students may not be coming back after Christmas break. The Benoit twins have been told they are transferring to Beauxbatons. Everyone's a little freaked I guess," Chris answered.  
"Ted?" Albus asked. Ted shrugged.  
"A few slytherins have been rubbing the fear in so to speak, Herbert Goyle was going on about how every should owl their family and tell them to stay away from Diagon alley or they might sorry. If it's legitimate or not is another story entirely," Ted answered. Albus nodded.  
"That one has some truth to it, He's been thinking of something around the shopping season. He hasn't said much else though," Draco said.  
"Thank you, both of you. Tonks, Ron it might be a good idea if you were to include a few extra trips a day to Diagon Alley, just to be safe," Albus said and they both nodded.  
"I'll tell the others, they are on duty right now," Tonk said.  
"That's fine, have there been any patterns in your calls?" Albus asked them.  
"Nothing," Ron answered and Tonks shook her head.  
"Ramsey?" Albus asked, a tall blonde wizard looked up at him.  
"There has been no new developments at the Riddle mansion. He hasn't shown hide or hair before or after the attack on the Snapes. I think he brought them there out of nostalgia," He answered.  
"Alright, thank you everyone, stay sharp. I will Owl you all for the next meeting," Albus said and everyone began to slowing file out of the office.

Hermione went out into the hallway and waited. The entire order left except Draco, Severus, and Chris. Hermione lingered and was about to leave when Severus and Chris stepped out.  
"Uhm...S...Severus," Hermione choked past the name.  
"Miss Granger?" Severus asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you, I got the book. Ron was...hiding it from me," Hermione told him.  
"Whether you get your memories back or not doesn't change the fact that you've acted like a selfish child!" Severus growled at her.  
"I woke up with amnesia, I couldn't remember anything other than being a 16 year old girl. That's a lot of responsibility to put on a teenager. I still don't remember being with you!" Hermione said to him.  
"Even when you wer- Listen just because you were lied to in the sack doesn't excuse you're behavior!" Severus seethed.  
"I'm trying to apologize!" Hermione yelled back at him.  
"For what? You don't remember anything! You don't love me, you don't actually feel remorse! You just feel betrayed and want sympathy!" Severus said to her. Chris waited against the wall as her parents argued.

This was the first time they had ever raised their voices to each other and she didn't like it.  
"You are such an evil git! How could I have ever fallen for you!" Hermione screamed at him.  
"That's what the books for! READ IT! Or did you lose that in your amnesia too?" Severus yelled back at her.  
"How do I know any of those memories are real?" Hermione asked.  
"You wrote them!" Severus answered.  
"H-" Hermione started.  
"Just Shut up! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of looking at you, talking to my wife and see her hate me and not remember the greatest moments of our lives together! It's gut wrenching and I won't tell you again to leave me and my children alone!" Severus yelled and turned towards the stairs. Chris ran to catch up with him.

Severus walked down to the main level and grabbed the wall.  
"Dad?" Chris asked as Severus clutched his chest.  
"Dad!" Chris put her hand on his chest and looked at him.  
"I'm fine," Severus said and sank to the ground. He sat down and leaned against the wall, still holding his chest. His other hand covered his face.

He'd lost her, truly lost her. He had said it out loud and she hadn't contradicted him. She didn't love him. It was gone. Severus felt tears sting his eyes and drew in a shaky breathe. Chris wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest.  
"I know..." Chris said and cried into him. Severus laughed through his tears and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He kissed her head and let the tears slip from his eyes silently.  
"You are amazing...and you're going to get in trouble if you are not in your dorm in...six minutes," Severus said. Chris looked up at him and nodded.

Severus wiped the tears from her cheeks and she did the same for him.  
"I love you," Severus said. Chris smiled.  
"I love you too daddy," Chris said and got up. Severus stayed on the ground. Chris got a few steps away.  
"Hey! next weekend is your birthday, is there anything you want?" Severus asked.  
"You, me, Sebastian go out somewhere nice," Chris said with a smile.  
"You got it!" Severus told her and watched her walk down the hall.

* * *

Hermione slammed her door shut and walked to her bed. She plopped on it and glared at the ceiling. She didn't want to believe a thing Snape had said but the look on his face when he spoke. Hermione felt so guilty but Snape had been right, what was she feeling so guilty about? She was actually feeling like she had betrayed him. She knew that she had but now it was proving true. She broke his heart and that fact alone was eating at her.

She almost didn't want to get her memories back because then it would only hurt worse. Hermione felt tears run down her face and reached up to wipe them away.  
"Damnit!" She yelled out and sat up. She found the book and opened it up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slammed her door shut and walked to her bed. She plopped on it and glared at the ceiling. She didn't want to believe a thing Snape had said but the look on his face when he spoke. Hermione felt so guilty but Snape had been right, what was she feeling so guilty about? She was actually feeling like she had betrayed him. She knew that she had but now it was proving true. She broke his heart and that fact alone was eating at her.

She almost didn't want to get her memories back because then it would only hurt worse. Hermione felt tears run down her face and reached up to wipe them away.

"Damnit!" She yelled out and sat up. She found the book and opened it up again.

* * *

Hermione was back in the cave. She saw herself sitting next to Snape with a plate of food in her hand and a fork in the other.

"Come on, eat," She whispered to Severus. Severus opened his eyes and looked at her before looking away from the food. he had no intention on eating.

"Don't make me force feed you!" Hermione said. Severus drifted out of consciousness and Hermione set the plate aside. She looked towards the ceiling as she tried to blink away tears. She reached down and put a hand on Severus' shoulder to awaken him. She felt his skin was freezing. Hermione began to rub his arms and pulled him closer to her. His back against her chest and his head on her shoulder.

He groaned and slowly looked over at her. Hermione wasn't sure he even recognized her, he seemed so distant.

"It's going to be ok, we'll get out of here eventually," Hermione said more to herself as she continued to rub Severus' skin. She knew he was cold because of how much blood he had lost not because the cave was cold but she couldn't help but get the shivers with him.

"C'mon, just one bite," Hermione grabbed the plate and held it in front of them. Severus looked at the food she gathered on the fork and leaned his head forward. Hermione smiled as he ate.

"Another?" Hermione asked. He shook his head and leaned back against her.

"Alright," Hermione said and set the plate back down.

Hermione watched the memory speed forward. She watched as she got Snape to eat more and regain his strength ever so slowly. She helped him move around the cave, though she remembered they never spoke to each other. Snape eventually was able to walk around on his own.

The memories slowed and Hermione saw herself stripping to her nickers and jumping in the water. Snape was lying on his back next to the edge of the water, topless since She had torn his shirt to shreds. His ribcage was horribly disfigured, bumps rose from his skin because of the broken bones that healed out of alignment. Hermione surfaced and looked over to Snape. He cleared his throat before speaking, his voice raspy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am going to look for a way out of here. I've searched this cave and now that you're ok, I am going to search down here again. This is also the closest thing to a bath I can get. When we get out of here I am spending an entire day soaking in the prefects lavatory," Hermione answered. Severus gave a weak laugh.

"You should see the Teachers Lavatory," Severus replied. Hermione swam to the edge.

"Is it nice?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"You can bathe, steam, get a massage, whatever you wish. If I actually live through this, I'll sneak you in sometime," He told her. Hermione nodded to him.

"I'd like to see it," She said before diving under the surface and exploring the caves.

Hermione blinked forward at her blankets, it was then she realized she never turned the page. The words on the page stopped where she was feeding Snape. She had remembered the rest on her own. She smiled at herself and flipped the page.

* * *

Harry walked down to the dungeons and into Severus' family quarters. He just walked into Severus' room and found the potions master still in bed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Harry asked. The body beneath the sheets moved.

"Potter?" Severus' muffled voice asked. Harry couldn't actually see him.

"Yes, Potter. It's past noon on a Monday!" Harry yelled and pulled a pillow from the bed and hitting him.

"It's not the second!" Severus asked worried.

"No, the day of the dead is next Monday, you didn't miss Chris' birthday. You did however miss your 5th year double potions class! I just spent an hour and a half chasing down rogue fireworks! It was funny as hell when I was a student but now it's just annoying...little shits," Harry ranted.

"Welcome to my world," Severus grumbled.

"How long have you been in bed?" Harry asked.

"Haven't the foggiest, I only get up to go to the loo and it's all been a blur actually," Severus answered.

"Where's Sebastian?" Harry asked.

"With that house elf that used to belong to the Malfoys," Severus replied.

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled. the house elf appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, how can Dobby help you?" Dobby asked. Harry looked down to the magical creature, he was getting old but he was still eager to serve.

"Where is Sebastian?" Harry asked.

"With Winky sir, she is feeding him," Dobby answered.

"Could you make sure he gets taken to Ginny after he gets fed?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded.

"Of course sir, also sir, Mr. Snape doesn't get out of bed, Dobby thinks he may be depressed," Dobby told Harry.

"Noticed that did you?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded and disappeared.

"Get out of bed!" Harry said.

"I just want to sleep damnit!" Severus told him.

'Well, you're going to want to get up for this. It wasn't just fireworks that got me to come down here. There have been complaints from a lot of the gryfindors," Harry started.

"Surprise Surprise," Severus replied.

"Apparently, Chris has been waking them up getting into the boys dorms and seeing Teddy Lupin," Harry told him.

"That shape shifting little bastard!" Severus sat up and revealed he had been sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. His hair was a mess and he was topless.

"Before you go kick his arse, shower first and get dressed. You're a teacher, look like it," Harry told him.

"Right, Potter..." Severus trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry asked. Severus grabbed the pillow from him and hit him back.

"What class is the horny little shit in?" Severus asked. Harry just looked at him.

"He'll be in Charms in twenty minutes," Harry told him and turned towards the door.

"Where's Chris?" Severus asked.

"Charms, twenty minutes," Harry said and shut the door behind him.

Severus got showered and dressed. He wore black trousers, a sweater, and his old teachers robes. He hadn't worn them in a long time. Hermione didn't exactly get him wearing bright colors but she did smooth his edges.

Severus came to Professor Flitwicks classroom and quietly stepped through the door.

"Ah, Professor Snape, how may I help you?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I need to speek to Mr. Lupin," Severus said and sent a glare to the boy.

"Mr. Lupin," Professor Flitwick said and Ted gave Chris a fearful look before standing. He walked out into the hallway with Severus.

"Walk with me," Severus told him

"Yes, sir," Ted answered and went with him.

"Your mothers tongue has always been...uninhibited so I have no doubt that you may very well know more about sex than the rest of your first year classmates combined," severus started. Ted didn't know what to say. It was true but he still didn't know how to respond.

"With that in mind and the fact that I am Chris' father, would you like to explain to me what she's doing in your bed at night," Severus said and stopped. Teds eyes went wide and looked up to Severus.

"Professor Snape, it's not what you think! My mom may have given me a little too much information but she also strictly threatened me that if I have sex before my 6th year she would come here and...hurt me to say the least," Ted explained. Severus looked down at him, still waiting for an explination.

"The reason Chris has been sleeping with me is because...ever since you two got abducted in diagon alley she's been having nightmares. She sneaks in to sleep with me like three times a week now. They're getting worse," Ted told him. Severus took a deep breathe.

"Apparently they are very vivid, she cries until she falls asleep. That's what keeps the other students up," Ted answered. Severus put a hand on Teds shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for her. It's a relief she has someone stable right now. Let's get you back to class," Severus said and walked Ted back to his classroom.

"However, If I find out you and my daughter to anything but sleep before you're married, You're mothers going to have to get in line," Severus said and opened the door.

"Yes sir," Ted smiled and went inside.

"I'm sorry Professor Flitwick now I need to speak to my daughter, Chris bring your bag," Severus said and Chris got up.

"What's wrong daddy?" Chris asked. Severus shut the door, put an arm over Chris' shoulder, and lead her out to a nearby courtyard.

"I just slept away an entire weekend when my daughter is up at night with nightmares," Severus said and sat down on a bench.

"Ted told you," Chris hung her head.

"Only just now, you keep waking up the other boys in his dorm. It's become a problem and it shouldn't have come this far," Severus said and held her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?" Severus asked her. Chris looked away and reached a hand up to wipe away the tears.

"You were in the hospital and...then I found out about mom...There's so much going on, nightmares seem so stupid to bring up but they..." Chris covered her face. Severus stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me. You can't hold something like this in, Chris. That night was gruesome, I can't imagine what it was like for you. I am so proud of you for holding it together, you saved my life, but if you're hurting ask for help. Sneaking into the boys dorm and crying your eyes out next to Ted is not cutting it," Severus said. Chris couldn't make eye contact with him as she wiped her face again.

"Theres always a lot of blood, I'm soaked in it. You're there on the ground, it's your blood. It was all my fault! Then Moms there but she's walking away. I call out for her, she looks back but she doesn't care, she starts walking away and you die and she just keeps walking away!" Chris told him. Severus hugged her again and Chris cried into his chest.

Severus held her for several minutes before she composed herself. She caught her breathe and took at his robes.

"Are these new?" Chris asked, using her sleeve to clean her face as she adjusted his robes.

"They're old actually," Severus answered her and pulled her hair back. He cupped her face and looked at her.

"What's going on with mom? I know she has amnesia, I know she fell in love with Unc-Mr. Weasley, but they broke up right? I know you fought but have you talked to her?" Chris asked.

"I just told you I slept the weekend away," Severus told her sitting back down.

"You really slept all weekend?" Chris asked sitting down next to him.

"I didn't have the energy or motivation to get up. Harry came and woke me up told me I missed my first period classes today. I was just going to go back to sleep and have him cancel the rest of the classes today until he told me about you," Severus said. Chris laid her head on his shoulder.

"I feel like that too, I feel like I could just sleep forever but Ted makes me get up," Chris said.

"He's a good lad," Severus smiled down to her. Chris nodded.

A moment of silence sat between them.

"Could you forgive her?" Chris asked.

"Who? Your mother?" severus asked. Chris nodded.

"Yes, if she were to remember everything would you still love her?" Chris asked. Severus sighed and looked down to her.

"Of course I still love her Chris. That's why this hurts so much. As for forgiving her...she'd have to ask first," Severus told her. Chris nodded and took a deep breathe.

"You know I love you right?" Severus asked.

"Of course!" Chris answered.

"Will you be ok if she doesn't say it for a while?" Severus asked. Chris didn't answer.

"Yeah, just act like shes dead and hang on to the memories when we were happy. Sorry Dad but thinking of good times when shes alive, fine, and being an idiot just pisses me off more. I'd rather not," Chris replied. Severus laughed and kissed her forhead.

"You've been cursed with both your parents tempers and sharp tongues," Severus said.

"I just need to know you'll be ok because quite frankly you're going through a horrible mountain of shite," Severus replied, Chris laughed.

"Are you going to cancel the rest of your classes today?" Chris asked.

"If you want me to," Severus told her. Chris looked around the courtyard and then back up to him.

"Yes," Chris said, her voice shaky.

"You got it," Severus told her. Chris began to cry again and Severus hugged her again.

"I can't just keep bursting out into tears at random," Chris said.

"Do it, just let it out. The rest of the day is ours," Severus said and wiped her tears with his robes. Chris took the fabric and fiddled with it.

"I really do like this," She said. Severus stood up and took the flowing robe off and draped it over her shoulders. Chris laughed.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Chris asked. Severus sat on the bench and bundled her in the robes and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not that bad actually," Severus told her. Chris leaned against him and noticed soemthing about the robe. She took in a deep breathe and smelled it.

"Oooh that smells familiar but from a really long time ago. Did you used to wear this when I was little?" Chris asked.

"I did, I just started leaving it in the closet because your mom encouraged it and it is heavy," Severus told her.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Well you see she enjoyed looking at me the way a wife likes to looks at her husband," Severus said.

"She thought you looked hot with out the robes," Chris said. Severus laughed.

"Yes, yes she did," Severus answered.

"Can we go get Sebastian and go downstairs?" Chris asked..

"Sounds like a good plan, he's with Ginny," Severus said and stood up. He took her bag and Chris wrapped his robes around herself. She smelled them again and smiled as she followed her Dad.

* * *

Hermione swam through the caves and came to yet another barrier. She really was getting sick of them. She turned around in to swim back to the main cave. She only got a few feet away when she saw a flash behind her. She turned back around and went forward. She reached her arm out, expecting to be stopped but she passed through. She looked over her shoulder and concentrated. She apparated and appeared back in the cave at the edge of the water.

"Now how'd you do that then?" Severus asked from behind her.

"The boundary's gone," Hermione smiled and found her jeans and shirt. She pulled them on and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around Severus' torso and apparated. They then found themselves outside of Hogwarts. Severus grabbed the gate to support himself.

"Should we go to St. Mungos instead?" Hermione asked. Severus shook his head. Hermione got the gate open and walked back to help Severus up to the castle.

The castle itself was quiet. They noticed several windows were broken, scorch marks on the walls, and signs of battle littered the halls.

"We missed the party," Severus said when they came to the great hall. Inside there were a few teachers using their wands to clean things up.

"Hermione?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up and saw Remus.

"Severus, where have you been? We thought you were dead," Remus said.

"We don't know, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort brought his forces here, Harry won," Remus said. Hermione grinned.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasleys but you two need a trip to Madame Pomfrey," Remus said and helped them get to the hospital wing.

Once there they found most of the beds to be full. Madame Pomfrey saw them and came right over, most of her patients already taken care for the time being.

"Merlins beard, we thought the two of you were dead. Come into the back," Madame Pomfrey lead them to her back offices.

Severus sat on the bed in the room and Madame Pomfrey cast spells on both him and Hermione. Hermione was fine but the nurse found Severus to be a whole other case.

"I'm sorry Severus, you're going to be in for a bit of pain," Madame Pomfrey said and Severus took a deep breath. He lay down across the bed and held still. Hermione stood near the door and watched as Madame Pomfrey had to rebreak all his disfigured bones.

Hermione had no idea how he did it. He barely made any noise as each bone snapped with a sickening pop and realigned themselves under Madame Pomfreys spell. *Mrs. Snape* Hermione couldn't help but feel *Mrs. Snape?*

"Mrs. Snape!" A voice pulled Hermione out of her journal and back to the library. Before her was a student holding several books.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up," Hermione said and took the books from the student and got them checked out. She looked about the library and noticed it was quite crowded. She leaned towards a near by student.

"Why are there so many students here?" She asked.

"Potions was canceled for today, The library is the only place to be safe from Mr. Filch until next period," The student answered and rejoined their table.

"Nice, he's the one who wants me to get my memories back and then he goes and causes a distraction," Hermione grumbled to herself. She immediately kicked herself knowing there was no way he could have known but she had frustrations and he seemed like the best candidate to take them out on.

"Hermione," A voice drew her attention again. Hermione looked up and saw Ron.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I came to see if you'd calmed down yet," Ron replied.

"Calmed do-leave, Ron just leave!" Hermione growled and got to her feet. Ron came around her desk.

"Come on," Ron tried. Hermione got up and tried to push him back but Ron grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione elbowed him in the gut. Ron grunted and let go of her.

"I guess you're still mad then," Ron whispered with a smile. He groped her ass and headed for the door. Hermione glared at him as he left and that was when she noticed the library was suddenly very quiet. She looked around and noticed most of the students had watched the exchange. Hermione composed herself and sat down. Of course the student started whispering.

"Wonderful," Hermione said and pulled her journal to her. She put it in her bag and prayed for the next period to start.

* * *

The week slowly passed for Hermione, she didn't want to chance reading the diary during school hours incase Ron caught her by surprise again. Hermione walked through the library returning books to their proper place.

"Mrs. Snape?" A young voice asked. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a young hufflepuff standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagal needs to see you in her office," The girl answered. Hermione took a deep breathe. 'This can't be good' Hermione thought to her herself.

"Thank you," Hermione told the girl and headed for the door.

Hermione came to McGonagals office and found Christiana sitting at the desk. Chris looked at her and then looked to McGonagal agian.

"Ah, Hermione. I sent someone to get Severus as well," McGonagal said.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Chris here started a fight in transfiguration today," Minerva said.

"A fight? A duel?" Hermione asked.

"No, I wholloped him with my bare hands!" Chris snapped.

"Miss Snape, No one is praising this behavior! You are in trouble!" Minerva said. Hermione was actually impressed that Chris was looking McGonagal in the eye without flinching. Either the girl had nerve or McGonagal was loosing her bite.

"Why did you start a fight?" Hermione asked. Curiosity drew out the question more than anything.

"Like you really care, but I didn't start it. He did," Chris said.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"The entire school is saying it, that prat is the just the first one with the guts to say it to my face!" Chris snapped.

"Miss Snape!" Minerva snapped.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He called you a slut! I couldn't give a damn about you're reputations but Dads reputation is attached to it, seeing as your the wife thats cheating on him! Dad doesn't deserve that!" Chris snapped.

"CHRISTIANA LUCILLE SNAPE!" A voice bellowed from the door. The entire room jumped and turned to see Severus standing in the door.

"What gave you the impression you could ever talk to your mother like that? Apologize, now!" Severus growled. Chris hung her head and looked to her mother.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"It's alright, I haven't exactly been mother of the year," Hermione said, looking down as well. She didn't realize how quickly and cruel the rumors would be.

"Now, why did I get pulled from my class?" Severus asked. Minerva started to talk but Severus raised his hand.

"I want her to tell me," Severus said. Chris looked to the ground and fiddled with her robe.

"Well, young woman?" Severus asked. Chris took a deep breathe.

"I...I got into a fist fight with Michael Finnigan," Chris answered. Severus looked around.

"And where is Mr. Finnnigan?" Severus asked.

"The hospital wing," Chris answered. Severus looked up to McGonagal.

"Hospital wing? What punishment have you decided on?" Severus asked.

"A months worth of detention with Mr. Filch," McGonagal answered.

"A month?" Chris asked.

"Agreed. Get up," Severus said to Chris. Hermione didn't like the tone he was using and got up too. She followed them out into the hallway.

"A months worth of detention?" Chris asked.

"Apprieciate it, I would have had you in detention until Christmas if you had been in my house! Fighting Chris? You know that behavior is unacceptable!" Severus told her.

"Oy, Calm down!" Hermione tried. Chris turned to her Dad.

"You should have heard the things he was saying! And beside you got into a fight with Mr. Weasley," Chris yelled him. Severus glared at her.

"Yes and I raised you to be better than me! I want people to have the respect for you that they will never have for me. I want you to be strong enough to walk away from situations like I never could," Severus told her. Chris crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I couldn't help it, when he said it..." Chris said.

"You took it personally and got insulted, It's natural. For what it's worth thank you for defending my honor," Hermione said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chris' eyes teared up and she just began to bawl. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermiones heart ached and she hugged the girl back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hermione began to cry with her daughter. Hermione looked up to Severus.

"Ronald came into the castle a few days ago. I told him to leave but he grabbed me and kissed me right there in front all those students in the library!" Hermione tried to explain.

"You should have slapped the starch out of him!" Chris sobbed. Hermione laughed at her.

"And what did you just get in trouble for? I know exactly what you're going through. When I was in school I had the likes of Draco Malfoy and you're father to put up with. I actually did loose my temper and punched Malfoy right in the nose," Hermione laughed. Chris looked up to her.

"What did Dad ever do?" Chris asked. Hermione sighed with a smile.

"Names mostly. One time Malfoy hit me with a curse that made my teeth huge. I showed your father and he said he couldn't tell a difference, I left in tears I was so angry," Hermione laughed. Severus hid his face and tried not to laugh as he remembered that day.

"How did you not go insane?" Chris asked her. Hermione smiled at her and fixed her hair.

"I relied on my friends, Harry and Ron would listen to me rant and I would feel better, I wrote to my parents, I threw myself into my studies. You just have to find something to release the stress and not retaliate." Hermione said. Severus put his hands on Chris' shoulder.

"Don't let her fool you, she did retaliate on me...she set my robes on fire," Severus smirked. Hermiones mouth dropped.

"That was before the tooth incident and I only did that because I thought you were trying to kill Harry!" Hermione said. Chris laughed.

"Trying to kill Harry?" Chris asked.

"It was my first year and we thought Snape was a traitor working for Voldemort...we were wrong," Hermione smiled and thought, after a moment she spoke.

"Ok...I'm confused, You don't hold the fight against me but I'm still being punished?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you're still getting punished. You need to choose your battles and fighting is unacceptable in school and bares a consequence even outside of school. We told you about our experiences to show that you're just not the only one in the family with a temper, now enough of memory lane, You have a class to get to and don't forget to see Mr. Filch after school," Severus told her. Chris nodded and wiped her face.

"I feel worse that you guys are mad at me than walloping Finnigan," Chris said.

"Well you said it, we have no right to hold it against you," Severus laughed.

"Though it might be a good idea for you to go apologize to Finnigan," Severus said. Chris hung her head and nodded before walking down the hallway.

"Oh, I couldn't imagine having to apologize to Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, watching Chris walk away.

"Nice to see you remember how to be a mom," Severus said once Chris was out of ear shot.

"When I saw her crying it just took over, she's my baby and...dear merlin she's eleven already! Or will be on Sunday," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"But she's right, I should have slapped the starch out of him," Hermione said

"Worked wonders for me," Severus replied and began walking down the hall. Hermione watched him leave and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhm..." She tried to speak up. Severus heard her and paused. He glanced back at her.

"I had a dream that I was pregnant with Sebastian...and...I...Is he..." Hermione couldn't word it.

"Is he what?" Severus asked.

"He's not our second child," Hermione said.

"No, he's not," Severus answered.

"Wher-" Hermione started to ask.

"It's in the journal," Severus cut her off, turned back around, and keep going.

"In the journal we've barely just returned from the cave," Hermione said.

"I thought you were a faster read than that," Severus replied as he disppeared around a corner. How she wished he would stop doing that.

* * *

Later that night, after curfew and everyone else was asleep Hermione snuck into the teachers lavatory. It was quiet, she could take a bath, read, and not worry about Ron popping in out of no where.

Hermione sat on the edge of a very large inground tub. The water started pouring and ingredients were added to the bath on its own. Dozens of candles lit as the main oil dishes dimmed. Hermione laughed to herself. She took a deep breathe and paused at the smell. It was familiar and it felt like it triggered a very steamy memory.

"Oh come on!" Hermions said to herself as she closed her eyes and smelled the air again.

Images of Severus and her in that tub together, their lips nearly touching. candle flames, her hands through his hair, his hands traveling over her body, his ribs were bruised. The memory became clearer as they became more enticed with each other.

"Why Miss Granger...you are no virgin," She could hear Severus voice whispered in her mind.

"What made you assume that?" She asked.

"I always thought you were such a good girl," He would smirk.

"That's what you get for thinking," She laughed.

The noise of the faucet stopping brought Hermiones attention back to the present. She opened her eyes with a smile. That was the night they had gotten back. Severus had woken her up in the middle of the night when he should have been recovering and took her to the teachers lavatory. They talked on and on before one thing lead to another and they did a lot more than taking baths in those tubs. It just sort of happened, she felt connected to him. She had taken care of him, he was her only companion for what turned out to be three months. Hermione also remembered not getting back to her bed until just after dawn.

Hermione reached over, grabbed the book, and got down into the tub to read up to make sure she remembered correctly and was happy to find out she did. She watched their relationship grow while they had to keep it hidden.

Harry was the first to suspect, to ask if anything had happened between them in the cave Voldemort had used to imprison them. He noticed how quiet she was and how she seemed to just brighten up around Snape.

She had to finally come out when she started to show with her pregnancy with Christiana. Ron took it the hardest, didn't speak a word to her. Everyone else acted awkward around her, she never really told her parents the whole truth. They thought Severus was years younger than he was and that he purposed before they knew she was pregnant. She had been writting them from around the their first night back. It was a very intricate lie that, Hermione remembered, got found out when Chris let her daddys age slip while planning his birthday party. She was about eight years old. After a very happy and successful eight year marriage her parents couldn't complain.

Hermione put the book down once again and finished her bath. She wanted to get in bed before anyone came in for their morning shower.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Uber Kudos to those of you who had made it this far, treat yourself to a cookie, anger management exercises (woosahhhh!), and another chapter!

* * *

Hermione walked through the shop looking at all the shiny baubles. Hermione felt the need to buy something for Chris. Every time she thought about that little girl crying in frustration it stirred strong maternal instincts in her. She knew Chris wouldn't actually want anything more than to see her parents together again, Hermione couldn't blame her.

Hermione paused at a music box. The panels were crackled ruby with gold glitter in the cracks. The legs and borders were gold, on the front was the Gryfindor crest and on top was a dancing lion. She opened it and a beautiful song began to chime. She listened to it and closed her eyes. It was beautiful. She opened her eyes and saw something or rather someone in the mirror that was in the case. She turned around and saw Severus in the store.

"Cancel your evening classes?" Hermione asked, coming up on the other side of the table he was standing at.

"I actually had a free period, I believe it is you skipping out on your duties at the castle," Severus said and looked up to her.

"Normally that would be cause for celebration between the two of us but as it is..." Severus said and moved on. He began looking at a wall of masks.

"I would have thought you would have bought your gift a while ago," Hermione said.

"I was a little busy with a near death experience, excuse me," Severus said. Hermione hung her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just trying to be civil, what the in Merlin's name are you doing looking at Venetian Masks for an eleven year old girl for anyway?" Hermione snapped.

"Damn you are a slow reader," Severus said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't read anymore of the journal have you?" Severus asked.

"No, I kept thinking about Chris and the fact that her birthday was this weekend," Hermione explained.

"When Christiana was seven years old, you took her and disappeared," Severus said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You had just had a violent miscarriage, which is where our third child came from. You were..." Severus trailed off. Hermione listened to him and it felt very familiar.

"Depressed...You didn't speak for weeks, didn't let Chris out of your sight, I barely got you to eat. One day you and Chris were gone. You were gone for almost an entire year. Chris remembers it as a grand adventure the two of you took and I try to keep it that way. Apparently you took her to the Carnival of Venice," Severus said and reached up and picked out a mask.

Hermione smiled as she looked at the mask. She looked up at the wall at all the masks gathered together. She seemed to space out as she remembered music, laughter, costumes, intricate costumes, and dancing.

"We were there for about two weeks, She loved how the roads were made of water and the parties. I had the hardest time to get her to sleep though, she missed your voice. always asking where you were," Hermione said distantly as the memories came back.

"And you told her I was lost and you were trying to find me, like I said she remembers it as a great adventure, lets keep it up," Severus said, putting the mask back and reaching to grab a different one.

"She always told me her favorite part of Venice was the masks, I get her one every year. She says she wants to have a nice collection to choose from when she gets old enough to go back to Venice on her own. She is eleven and already dreams of taking her own daughter to the Carnival of Venice," Severus smiled. Hermione laughed.

"She's a character," Hermione smiled.

"Ugh, I'm trying to remember where else we went. I hate this, I can't remember a damn thing until someone tells me or I read it!" Hermione said. Severus turned to her.

"Paris, Rome, Venice, Athens, Cairo, Tel Aviv, Agra, Kerala, Kashmir, Hong Kong, Darwin, Sydney, Kyoto, Tokyo, Moscoe," Severus listed a well memorized list.

"Anchorage, Vancouver, Toranto, New York, New Orleans, Chicago, Pheonix, Las Angeles, Hawaii, Cancun, Mexico City, Jamaica, Rio, Santiago, Buenes Aires, Cape Town, Brazzaville, Casablanca, Madrid, Dublin, " Severus finished. Hermione gave him a strange look before remembering and gasping.

"The photos! I sent you pictures" Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"Chris has th-" Severus started.

"Pinned to a giant world map, it's above her bed!" Hermione blurted out. Severus nodded.

"What else?" Severus asked

"She has another map with the route she wants to take above her desk," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"I remember doing it but its weird, I still can't imagine just taking off like that," Hermione said. Severus shrugged.

"You did," Severus said as he decided on the mask in his hands and walked to the counter. Hermione thought about it.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I tried to go after you but you wrote to me, I knew you alright and I let you do whatever you needed to do, you got to see the world with your daughter. It was a little drastic but it seemed to work," Severus answered.

"Wait, she was seven when we left, so eight by time we got back..." Hermione started thinking about it.

"You were pregnant within a month of returning, a few months later Voldemort made his third return from the grave," Severus answered setting the mask on the counter. He paid for the mask. He then leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"So where are you taking me this year?" He asked, he smirked and then went out the door. Hermione watched him leave as a memory crept in.

She remembered taking Severus to some of the places she had been on their anniversary, the best way she could apologize for disappearing on him. Hermione kept trying to think about how she could just up and leave.

"Oh it was because of Ron!' Hermione growled.

"I'm sorry?" The clerk asked. Hermione drew in a breathe and looked over to him.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I want to buy that Gryffindor music box over there," Hermione said.

"Nice choice ma'am, I'll box it up for you," He said and walked around the counter.

"Can you wrap it?" Hermione asked. The clerk nodded as he walked.

* * *

"Please Chris could you do this for me!" Rick begged his class mate. Chris groaned.

"No, Rick! You've had plenty of time to get that done, I had detention last night and still got it done!" Chris said. Rick stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oy, Teddy!" Rick tried.

"No, Rick," Ted said without even looking up from his book.

"For the love of Merlin Chris, your Dad's gonna kill me!" Rick said. Chris laughed and looked over at him.

"My Dad isn't going to kill you...he'll just kill your grade," Chris said. Rick whined.

"Which will make me Mum kill me!" Rick said. Chris looked up from her parchment again.

"What exactly have you been doing after school?" Chris asked.

"Various things, hanging with the lads, practicing quidditch..." rick answered.

"And in all that while you can't pick up a book and quill, do your homework while listening alo-wait...quidditch?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on the team. They are having try-outs to replace William Thomas next weekend," Rick answered. Chris smiled and shook her head.

"And why does he need replacing?" Chris asked.

"Because he is ineligible," Rick answered.

"So why aren't you trying harder to do your homework?" Chris asked.

"Because I don't want to, I want you to do it for me, that way I could never get kicked off the team," Rick smiled.

"I'm not doing your homework!" Chris yelled. Rick shied away from her.

"Oy, ok, don't hit me! Don't want to know what exactly you did to poor Finnigan," Rick replied. Chris glared at Rick and did hit him upside the back of his head with her parchment.

"What are you even trying out for quidditch for?" Chris snapped.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"You're a first year," Chris answered.

"Hey, my uncle was on the quidditch team in his first year. My Dad and Uncle Fred got on in their second year, Uncle Ron was on in his fifth or sixth, I can't remember. It's in my Blood!" Rick replied.

"Uncle Harry, doesn't not qualify as blood, he's married in. Funny that, he's actually your uncle but I see him more," Chris said. Ted laughed and shook his head.

"Only because you live in the bloody castle!" Rick stuck his tongue out at her and got up off the couch and went up to the dorms.

Ted got up and sat next to Chris.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Ted asked. "It is tomorrow"

Chris set her quill down again looked at Ted.

"To turn the clock back a stretch and make sure none of this shite with my parents never happened," Chris answered. Ted bit his lip.

"Is there a second best?" Ted asked.

"Fix me mums amnesia," Chris answered.

"Third best, and let's think Earthly possessions" Ted asked. Chris laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing," She answered. Ted sighed and pulled his text book back into his lap and resumed studying.

"Ted, what do you want to do after school?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"After we graduate," Chris said.

"I don't know, I just want to get through this year," Ted laughed. Chris nodded.

"I'm going to see the world again; I want to do it now. Tonight, just pack a bag and leave," Chris said. Ted looked down to her.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Maybe when I come back everything will be ok again," Chris said.

"Fat chance, your dad would tear the planet apart hunting for you and you know it, save yourself the grounding," Ted said. Chris laughed.

"Very true, you've saved me once again," Chris said distantly as she watched the fire. Ted gave her a worried look but tried to act normal.

* * *

Hermione stared blankly forward out over the grounds. She was seated beneath a tree by the lake. Severus was next to her holding her. He kissed her forehead as he watched their daughter.

"Christiana!" Severus called as the child got too far from them. Severus got up and went after her. The little girl saw her father coming and her eyes lit up with mischief and she began a game of chase when he got close enough. Severus laughed and let her gain ground on him. He played with her while Hermione remained where she was.

"Hey Mione," Hermione looked up to see Ron.

"Came to see you, I heard about what happened," Ron sat down next to her. Hermione looked up at him.

"You should get away, come stay with me. Just forget about everything here, they won't even notice and you know it. You see, you're sitting over here so sad and what's he doing? Playing with the kid, laughing your face," Ron said.

"You probably lost the baby because he's so old," Ron added. Hermione's eyes teared up.

"C'mon, leave, leave with me," Ron said and leaned in close to her. He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. Hermione glared at him and elbowed him. She got up, tears streaming down her face. She walked to her husband and daughter.

"Momma," Chris smiled. Hermione reached her hand out to Chris and she took it.

Hermione took Chris' hand and headed for the castle. Severus looked to her.

"Hermione?" He asked. Hermione didn't say anything, just kept walking. Severus looked down to Ron and glared at the young man. Ron flipped him off and walked to the apparation boundary.

Hermione pulled herself out of the book and shook her head.

"Ronald, what the hell is the matter with you?" Hermione asked. Ronalds behavior just astounded her. He was always a bit of a wanker, always pissed her off at school, but she just assumed even he had boundaries.

Hermione looked up when there was a knock on the door. She set the journal aside and got up. She pulled the door back to find Teddy there.

"Teddy, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ted answered.

"Isn't it kind of late for a student to be out of bed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is but I think you need to know something, It's about Chris. I know you don't remember much but I'm kind of scared to tell Professor Snape," Ted said.

"What's wrong with Chris?" Hermione asked.

"I think she wants to run away, She was talking about seeing the world again and she sounded really distant. Now I don't know if she would actually do it, but she's going to do something," Ted said. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Alright Teddy thank you, you really care about her don't you?" Hermione asked. Ted nodded.

"She's my friend, but for my safety don't tell her I told you," Teddy said. Hermione laughed.

"Promise now get back to bed before Filch catches you," Hermione said.

"Yes Ma'am," Teddy and took off back down the hallway.

Hermione thought for a minute before smiling to herself and she walked out the door.

* * *

Chris tip toed into the boy's dorm and found Ted. She smiled down at his sleeping form and left a note on his night stand. She then quickly got out of Gryffindor tower, successfully dodged Filch and got out to the front gate.

Chris opened the gate and shut it behind her.

"Moonlight stroll?" Hermione asked. Chris nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mum!" Chris said.

"Relax, you're not in trouble,' Hermione said.

"I'm not?" Chris asked.

"Nope, getting away sounds like a good idea. Could you use any company? Last time we went away did the trick," Hermione said.

"Did the trick for what?" Chris asked.

"For me, last time I was sick," Hermione answered.

"Sick? We were trying to find Dad," Chris replied. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"More like I was trying to find myself, do you remember me being pregnant before we left?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Lily died..." Chris said.

"After women have babies they can go into a depression, it can happen too especially when the baby dies. I ran away and took you with me," Hermione told her.

"Why did you lie to me?" Chris asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, I just remember doing it. I get a handful of memories here and there, I know they are true, I know I did it, but it feels like someone else's life, someone else is doing it. It's like I've been having an out of body experience ever since I woke up. I can't imagine what it's been like for you and for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Hermione said. Chris hung her head and looked down at the ground.

"So what do you say? Get away for a while or go back to school?" Hermione asked.

"Dad had to of been worried, did you ever tell him where we were?" Chris asked.

"And how scared do you think he would be if you took off on your own? I did write to him to let him know we were ok, what were you going to do? How far did you think you were going to get?" Hermione asked. Chris shrugged and looked back towards the castle.

"I...I don't k-" Chris was cut off by a distant popping noise.

"What was that?" Chris asked quietly. Hermione reached out and pulled Chris closer to her.

"Get back inside, quickly," Hermione knew the sound of someone apparating anywhere.

"What's the rush Mrs. Granger?" a voice laughed from the darkness. Hermione used her wand to cause a great flash of light and while the death eaters were blinded she opened the gate and pushed Chris inside.

"Mum!" Chris called.

"Run, wake up your father and tell him what's going on!" Hermione said. Chris drew her wand cast a spell that sent fireworks up towards Dumbledores quarters, they were in the same tower as his office.

"I didn't leave Dad, I'm not leaving you," Chris said, taking a stance next to Hermione as they waited for the Death eaters to break through the castle gate.

"Eleven years old, how well can you duel?" Hermione asked.

"I had you, Uncle Harry, and Dad, who is a dueling master teaching me ever since I could hold a wand," Chris said looking up to her mother.

"Alright then, let's see if you have my learning skills," Hermione said, pointing her wand towards the gate.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok, I'm posting these so quickly because they were already posted on another site so no this quick of posting is not par for me at all

* * *

Hermione aimed at the gate and used whatever spells she could think off to reinforce the bars as she backed her and Chris up.

"We don't want to get run over when they do get through, we need room to react," Hermione told her. Chris listened and followed her mother's lead.

"Send up more fireworks, wake up the whole castle," Hermione told her. Chris turned, back to back with her, and sent up flash after flash.

Ted woke up to the booms of fireworks. He looked around and saw the note. He reached for it and read it.

"Chris!" He said and grabbed his wand and a pair of trousers. He got his pants on, slipped into a pair of shoes, and grabbed a shirt as he went to the window.

"Oh shite!" He said and raced for the door. He busted past the fat lady and she yelled out after him.

"All students are to remain in their dormitories and are not to leave for any reason until a teacher informs them otherwise," McGonagal's voice echoed through the halls and was ignored by one Teddy Lupin as he ran for the front gate.

He got to the entrance hall when a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Teddy what the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Professor Snape.

"Chris is out there," Ted argued as he struggled.

"What?" Severus asked.

"She's out there, she's the one doing the fireworks!" Teddy answered. Severus looked towards the door.

"Teddy! Listen to me, take the passage way and alert your mother so she can get the rest of the Order here." Severus told him.

"Bu-" Teddy started to argue.

"I'll get Chris, just go!" Severus said. Teddy nodded and ran to the closest passage way to Hogsmeade.

Hermione tried to rein enforce the gate again but the Death eaters put their combined efforts into getting through. The gate was destroyed with a great explosion that sent both girls flying. They landed against the bridge Hermione's head slammed against the railing.

She cried out as her vision went white before going spotty. She felt nothing but pain and clutched her head. She tried to stand up but her body couldn't move quite how she wanted it to.

Chris hit the ground and rolled. She looked up for Hermione and saw her on the ground.

"Mom!" Chris got up and ran to her.

"Chris?" Hermione asked. Hermione got up on all fours but leaned down to clutch her head again.

"Chris, I can't see," Hermione said as she could not, as hard as she tried get her eyes to focus. Chris looked up at the gate. The dust was still thick in the air, she couldn't see the death eaters yet. Chris grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards the edge of the bridge and guided her beneath it. Chris held her wand ready.

Hermione took shaky breaths as her head began to throb and her body began to feel tingly.

"Dear Merlin this hurts," She panted and leaned her head back. Chris turned to her.

"Momma, you're bleeding," Chris said and crawled over to her. Chris used her sleeve to dab the blood off Hermione's face. Hermione's breathing suddenly slowed and her eyes drifted shut as she blacked out.

"Mom? Mom! Wake up!" Chris said. Hermione didn't response and Chris shook her.

"MOM!' Chris yelled. Hermione jerked as she drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She immediately grabbed her head again.

Chris heard someone coming down behind her and she turned around. She aimed her wand.

"Sectumsempra!" Chris shouted. The curse sliced the man and threw him from them.

"Christiana Lucille! I told you to never ever use that spell! It can kill someone!" Hermione snapped at her.

"I know I know, I just paniced! It was a Death Eater!" Chris replied without thinking and fired another spell at another Death Eater. Hermione blinked several times and tried to think straight. She grabbed her wand.

"Death Eaters?" She questioned when she saw movement to her left. She saw someone in the death eaters robes and began to fight back to back with Chris.

Severus ran outside and saw the death eaters coming across the bridge. It was a small number, comparatively. McGonagal appeared next to him.

"This smells like a distraction, there are not enough of them, that's not the army he could summon," Severus said. McGonagal looked to him.

"What would they be distracting us from?" McGonagal asked.

"There's more than one way into this castle," Severus said.

"We should check the other entry points!" Minerva said as she thought about it.

"You can check, I'm going after my daughter," Severus said and ran for the gate. Minerva ran back inside as other teachers came out, wands drawn.

Hermione shot another death eater from them and shook her head. She blinked several times trying to figure out if she actually had hit him or not.

"We have to get out of here," Hermione said, looking over to Chris. She reached for Chris' hand when a rumbling sound shook the bridge and there was a flash of green light followed by the screams of several death eaters. Hermione and Chris looked at each other.

"Severus" "Dad" They said at the same time. Hermione led the way out from under the bridge. Hermione kept Chris behind her as they fought their way to Severus' side. Severus glanced down to her and grabbed Chris' arm. He pulled her back behind him.

"Inside now!" Severus growled at her. Chris didn't dare say anything, she turned for the castle and ran.

"That was a little harsh," Hermione said to him. He didn't say anything and just fought. Hermione looked at him with a questioning look but her mind was brought back to the battle. Teachers joined them, Order members flanked the death eaters and they were quickly winning. The death eater got back across the boundary and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Severus asked across to Tonks. She shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"That was what? Ten minutes? There's either a second wave or he's distracting us from something," Severus said looking around them. It was quiet. The only evidence anything had even happened were the scorch marks marring the landscape.

"I'm going to check in with the Ministry," Tonks said and disapparated.

"Let's get this cleaned up and put the charms back in place," Severus said and raised his wand. Hermione followed his example and the wards were back up and the area was spotless within minutes. The teachers wandered back in and the Order members left the grounds.

Chris got into the castle and began climbing the stairs. She got to the top and paused mid-thought.

"Wait a minute..." Chris thought about everything that just happened. She thought about what her mother had said after she had hit her head.

"No way," Chris said with a smirk. She turned back for the door to run back outside.

"She remembers,"

Severus began to walk back to the castle. Hermione caught up with him and walked at his side. Hermione reached down grabbed his hand, turned him around, reached her hands up to his face, and got on her tip toes to kiss him. Severus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, holding her at bay.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I believe I have every right to kiss my husband," Hermione said. Severus looked her over. He brushed the hair away from her forehead to reveal the gash beneath it. Her old gash ripped back open.

"You should go to the hospital wing," Severus told her quietly and took a step away from her. Hermione glared at him and grabbed his hand again.

"Severus what is wrong wit-" Hermione stopped, she was feeling his fingers. She looked down and saw his wedding ring was gone. She looked down to her own hand and saw the cuts on her finger.

She gasped and covered her mouth. She looked up to Severus and stepped back from him.

"Wh-" Hermione tried to talk but couldn't think of what she could say. She tried her hardest to remember anything that even happened earlier that day. Everything was a confusing blur. She put her hands on her head and claws at her scalp desperately wanting to remember.

"Hermione," Severus said and reached out to her.

Hermione looked up to him as her memories cleared and she remembered everything. Everything. Hermione choked for breathe as she began to cry. She looked at Severus and her heart ached at what she had done. Severus tried to hold her put she shook her head and stepped back.

"How can you even look at me?" Hermione bawled and covered her face. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"Hermione? What did you do to her?" A voice asked. They both looked up and it was Ron. He had come with Tonks and a few others.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I came to make sure you were ok," He said running to her side.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione said. Ron didn't listen and grabbed her arm. Hermione swung back and slapped him. Ron looked shocked but didn't release his hold.

"What is your problem?" He asked. Hermione, tears pouring down her face, put all her energy and weight into pushing him and actually knocked him on his ass.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed at him. Ron crawled backwards away from her as she held her injured hand at him.

"Oy, it takes two!" He said defensively as he got up.

"Oh aye it does but you took advantage of me, like you tried to before! I have children! My children! Chris, Sebastian! Ron you've no idea what you've done!" Hermione yelled.

"I was happy! I had a husband I loved! I love him with every fiber of my being and now...and now, even if I got on my knees and begged his forgiveness a thousand times over and over again I wouldn't deserve it! Ron I was hurt! I needed your help and you betrayed that!" Hermione said to him. Severus stood back listening and rather enjoying the scene before him, though he wished Ron's punishment could be more physical.

"Hermione, I-" Ron was cut off.

"I woke up and everything felt like a dream, nothing felt like it could possibly be real. No one acted like I remembered. Then you showed up and you haven't changed at all since school. Twelve years and you still haven't grown up!

"You were the only thing that felt normal when everything else was so out of control. Instead of being there for me, instead of being my friend and helping me heal you..." Hermoine trailed off, she couldn't do it anymore. She was so ashamed of herself she didn't want to for Severus to look at her anymore. She looked to Severus again and hung her head.

"I'm sorry," She said and looked to the gate.

"Hermione!" Severus said. She began to run and Severus ran after her. She got through the gate and shut it behind her. Severus grabbed the gate but Hermione held it closed. He looked down at her and reached through the gate. He grabbed her neck.

"Are you really back?" He asked. Hermione leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't go, please," Severus said, and kissed her forehead. Hermione didn't say anything, she got out of his grasp and disapparated.

"DAD!" Chris shouted behind him. Severus hit his head gently against the gate in frustration before turning around.

"Chris, I told you to go inside," Severus said, took a deep breath. He reached his hand up to wipe his eyes before turning around to look at his daughter.

"I think moms got her memories back!" Chris said, out of breath.

"I know," Severus glared over at Ron, whom still had that dumbstruck look on his face. Chris looked between them confused.

"What did you do now?" Chris asked. Ron looked down at her but he didn't say anything. He began to walk for the gate. He stopped next to Severus.

"Listen-" Ron started to talk.

"One more word and I will break your jaw," Severus said and stepped up to him. He stood inches from Ron as he continued.

"And If I ever see you around my wife again, I will snap your fucking neck," Severus snarled putting the fear back into Ron that he hadn't felt since he was in school. He darted for the gate and Chris lifted her wand. She shot a silent curse at Ron that hit him just as opened the gate. Severus grabbed her hand and turned her towards the castle.

"What did you do to me you little monst-" Ron could talk and his stomach churned. He leaned forward and puked up a slug. Severus looked to Ron.

"Something wrong Weasley?" He asked, daring Ron to say something. Ron glared and left, puking up slugs as he apparated. Severus laughed and leaned down to hug Chris and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That was brilliant," Severus smiled. Chris grabbed his arms and held him.

"Dad, where's mom?" Chris asked with urgency.

"Chris...she just needs some time ok? She'll make her way back here," Severus said. Chris shook her head.

"No, it's not that. Dad, she hit her head really hard, she said she couldn't see and she couldn't walk right. What if she has a concussion and falls asleep?" Chris said. Severus looked back towards the gate.

"Alright, I'll find her but will you listen to me and get back into the castle?" Severus said. Chris nodded and hugged him before parting ways with him.

Severus went out the gates and tried to think of where Hermione could have gone and apparated.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus apparated and looked around the cave. He hadn't been there in a long time. He and Hermione came back one year after they were captured and decided not to come back again. The musty smell, the trickling water echoing through the caverns, and the gentle glow of light coming up from the water. It all brought him back to those moments when he was struggling just to breathe and she was there. She would sit for hours on end, wrapping herself around him, holding his ribs in place so he could breathe easier and get some resemblance of rest.

Severus spotted Hermione sitting on the edge of the water, her feet dangling in, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"We need a new sorting hat, I've never seen a Gryfindor run away so much," Severus said as he sauntered up beside her. Hermione lifted her head.

"That damn things been wrong since you were sorted as a first year," Hermione said and wiped her eyes.

"I...just don't know what to say," Hermione said and looked up to him.

"Do you really remember everything?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"Unfortunately, I can't believe Ron or you," Hermione said.

"Me? What did I not fight hard enough?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"I treated you so horribly. It really brings back memories of what I once thought you were. How much I didn't know and yo- Oh dear Merlin, you were almost killed. You're wounds...I want to see them, " Hermione said. Severus reached his hand to his collar and with repetitive motions, that he could do in a coma by then, he opened his shirt. He knelt down next to her.

Hermione ran her hands, her finger tips over the wounds across his chest. Severus reached up and cupped her face, his thumb wiping a tear from her cheek.

"They still look raw,' Hermione said.

"It still hurts to move most days, I'm getting used to it," Severus told her. Hermione began to tear up again. Her other hand reached up to cover her mouth for a moment before trying to speak again.

"What the hell was wrong with me? You could have died. Our daughter was all by herself to save you and I didn't so much as give her a hug!" Hermione said. Severus wrapped her in a robed embraced and held her close.

"You were a sixteen year old girl who didn't have children fancied weasley and despised me. It was a lot to absorb all at once, I can't help but think it would have been easier to not of told you. People act differently when they are stressed," Severus said.

"Seems I am one of those people, I handle a crisis well don't I?" Hermione remarked and wiped her face again.

"Speaking of which, those death eaters were distracting us from something. We should head back before we miss the battle again," Severus said. Hermione laughed and reached down to button his shirt back up. Severus reached to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her. When she kissed him back a wave of relief just washed over him. There was just something about her that calmed him, released his stress. And she was back, she was his again.

"I don't know how much longer I could have gone without that," Severus whispered into her ear. Another tear rolled down her cheek as her quivering lips kissed his again.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione cried.

"Hermione, I love you and I forgive you, but you're going to have to forgive yourself," Severus told her. Hermione nodded and looked down.

"How do I do that?" Hermione asked.

"Take your time and figure it out," Severus told her. Hermione nodded.

"Let's go," Severus said and got to his feet. He helped Hermione up and she faltered and almost fell.

"What is it?" He asked. Hermione grabbed his arms tightly.

"Everything's dancing," Hermione said and slowly sank back to the ground.

"Chris said you hit your head rather hard," Severus said, moving her hair to get another good look at the gash.

"Severus, what if I fall asleep and forget it all again?' Hermione asked.

"Then I will try to be by your side again, if you let me. Besides I'm more worried about you falling asleep and not waking up," Severus said and scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey," Severus said.

* * *

Severus entered the hospital wing, Hermione still in his arms.

"Poppy!" Severus bellowed.

"Severus? I'm on my way to London, what is it?" Poppy asked, coming out of her office.

"She hit her head again, dizzy when she stands," Severus said and met the mediwitch at a bed.

"Again? Do we still not remember the last twelve years?" Poppy asked.

"No, I remember everything now, but I'm starting to get a headache and I can't stand with everything going wonky on me,' Hermione said.

"Well getting your memories back is an improvement, but you'll need to tell me if you keep getting headaches,"Poppy began casting spells over Hermione and doing what she could.

"Why are you heading to London at this late hour?" Severus asked.

"You-know-who attacked Diagon alley, completely destroyed it, they've already counted a hundred dead," Poppy said. Hermione gasped and looked up to Severus.

"A hundred? Is Diagon alley that populated over night?" Hermione asked.

"It's surrounded by flats and apartment buildings," Severus said.

"Muggle authorities are saying it's a horrible gas leak whatever that is," Poppy said.

"Gas is fumes they burn to heat their homes, if it isn't ignited and leaks, it will pool and if there is so much as a spark it ignites and explodes," Hermione explained as Poppy cast another spell.

"A plausible excuse then, Well my dear I did what I could. You have another concussion. I recommend you do not sleep for 24 hours and then see me again," Poppy said. Hermione nodded.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'm coming with you to help," Hermione said. Poppy nodded and spoke.

"If you can stand that is," Poppy said. Hermione took Severus' hand and got up.

"Slowly," Severus cautioned. Hermione got onto her feet and held it for a minute.

"I'm alright," Hermione said.

"Alright then, let's get to it," Poppy said and they followed her from the castle.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe the devastation that was Diagon Alley. She pulled her coat closer to her and started helping. It suddenly felt so selfish to worry about what had been happening when something like this was going on. Voldemort was still out there terrorizing people and she had been consumed with amnesia when she should have thrown herself into helping Harry find him. She also felt a bit of guilt for finding relief in such a distraction.

They actually worked with Muggle emergency workers. Hermione helped weed out witchfolk from muggles.

"Hermione!" A voice called out. Hermione turned to find Harry running to her from across the debris.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him.

"We have to get the muggles out so we can start using magic to fix this place," Harry said.

"Alright, there's an Officer who's married to a witch. He can help clear them out," Hermione said.

"Where is Severus?" Hermione asked.

"He's- Why are you asking about him?" Harry asked.

"He's my husband," Hermione said. Harry got a great big smile on his face and hugged her.

"Does he know that?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed and gave him a strange look.

"He was there," Hermione said.

"No, I meant does he know you remember that?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes he does," Hermione said.

"You remember everything?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Harry gave her a great hug.

"That's fantastic!" Harry said with a great smile on his face.

"Come on Harry let's get this mess taken care of and we can talk about it later," Hermione said and she and Harry went to find the muggle police officer.

They got the area cleared of all muggles in a little more than half an hour at which time every able person with a wand began making repairs. They finished as quickly as they could but it was well into the next day when all the muggle wards were replaced and the buildings were a mere shade of what they had been.

"Hermione this needs to end," Harry said. Hermione looked up at him and saw that look in his eyes. The look that said he was about to do something that, if not stupid, was dangerous.

"You've been trying to end it, Harry, since you were born. How are you going to find him?" Hermione asked.

"That amulet...Mr. Weasley said it resurfaced, they lent it to a museum. Voldemort's not made it into a horocruxe yet," Harry said as he paced.

"A trap? What makes you think he wasn't doing it while we were here cleaning up after him" Hermione asked.

"One way to find out," Harry said and held out his hand to her. Hermione looked around for Severus.

"We can't go alone, " Hermione said.

"Go, I'll get in contact with whatever's left of the Order and meet you at the ministry," Severus said, coming up beside Hermione. He kissed her and Hermione took Harrys hand. They both apparated and Severus left to do his part.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione ran by Harrys side. They ducked behind a floo place and looked around.

"I'm having flashbacks from our 5th year at Hogwarts," Hermione replied as she got her hair tied back out of her face.

"Dear Merlin, we were stupid!" Harry laughed.

"Apparently we haven't changed" Hermione smiled. Harry looked her over.

"You going to be alright with had?" Harry asked, pointing to the, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, bruise on her forhead.

"I'll be fine. Do you know where the amulet was being kept in the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"In their Archeological department," Harry answered, still listening for movement in the empty halls.

"What is it? I remember Dumbledore asking about it but I don't remember him explaining it," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I had to ask him myself. It is an odd shaped emerald they discovered amongst the ruins of an old wizarding town. It's supposed to be from the earliest days of magic and it supposed to hold a lot of pure primitive raw magic," Harry said. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Harry that doesn't sound like something he would us to make a horocruxe it sounds like something he would use as a weapon, especially amulets are dominantly made to protect its wearer," Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

"Either way we have to get it first, c'mon,' Harry said and they ran to the main desk.

"Why is the ministry always so easy to get into don't they have secur-" Hermione stopped when they found four men in Auror uniforms dead behind the desk.

"He's here," Hermione said as Harry walked up behind her.

"Shite," Harry said and Hermione looked at the directory and memorized the directions. She began to run and Harry followed close beside her.

* * *

Severus entered the Ministry with Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Remus, Neville, Draco, the Weasleys, and anyone else he could get his hands on. Albus knew where they were going. Tonks stopped at the entrance and placed wards so they couldn't be ambushed from behind.

* * *

Voldemort slithered before a display case. It held the Amulet he sought among other artifacts. Lucius, wormtail, greyback, and about 10 others stood behind him. Voldemort raised his hand and extended his claws. He put them to the glass and dragged them down the smooth surface. They cut through the glass so easily they didn't so much as make a sound. Greyback didn't even give notice.

Voldemort pulled his nails in a circle around the amulet and the glass fell to the ground in several pieces as he completed the design. The shattering glass broken the silence and Voldemort smiled as he reached through and took hold of the amulet set in silver. He could feel the magic pulsating off of the object.

Voldemort froze when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A curse raced through the air and hit the display, shattering the rest of the glass with a great echoing explosion. The entire group looked up to see Harry and Hermione standing side by side, wands at the ready.

"Drop the necklace Tom," Harry said. He enjoyed calling Voldemort by his real name because Voldemort was absolutely insulted by the familiarity Harry took by it.

"I would love to see you make me Harry, but you are quite outnumbered," Voldemort smiled.

"Since when has that ever bothered me?" Harry asked. Voldemort smirked.

"Very true Harry," Voldemort said and put the amulet around his neck. Harry held up his wand and Voldemort got a good look at it.

"The Elder wand," Voldemort said, recognizing it.

"Dumbledore had me win it off of him years ago," Harry said and took a stance. Hermione got up at his back and watched all the other death eaters. She had a curse ready to knock them all on their arses.

Voldemort started the duel and Harry kept in step with him and Hermione began attacking the other death eaters. The only she could do was knock them off their feet and not give them the opportunity to get back up.

Voldemort yelled in frustration as he and Harry seemed evenly matched. Voldemort said a curse and aimed it at the ceiling. There was an explosion and Harry and Hermione were lost in the dust. Voldemort and the death eaters scattered before Hermione and Harry could clear the air and see.

"Did he actually retreat?" Hermione asked. Harry looked around and chose a direction to follow and Hermione went with him.

* * *

The Order came to the archeology department and stopped at an explosion.

"Hermione!" Severus yelled and darted through the doors. The others followed and tried to navigate through the smoke and dust.

They came face to face with the death eaters and the fight began. Severus fought his way through them and into the exhibits and through the pathways.

"Hermione!" He called.

* * *

Hermione paused.

"Severus!" She called back and she and Harry turned towards the sound of his voice.

Voldemort also heard them and made his way to finish Harry off when he wasn't paying attention.

Severus turned a corner and saw Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione!" He called and began to walk towards her.

Severus stopped in his tracks as he felt four piercing sharp pains stab through his back. He looked down and saw four familiar barbs poking out from his skin. He heard a scream and looked up at Hermione.

"NOO!" She cried out and Severus then felt a hand come up around his neck.

"We should really stop meeting like this Severus. I'm tired of trying to kill you," Voldemort growl and ripped his venomous claws from Severus' flesh.

"You and me both," Severus coughed and tasted the blood in his mouth. He had to admit he wasn't all that confident that he could survive another dose of Voldemorts poison.

Severus dropped to his knees as Hermione ran to him. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

"No," She cried and held his face. Voldemort laughed down at her and Hermione grabbed her wand and aimed it at Voldemort.

"What could you possibly hope to do, Snape?" Voldemort asked. Hermione shot a curse at him that barely graze his neck. Voldemort laughed harder when he didn't feel anything.

"Avada Kedavara!" Harry shouted and shot Voldemort. Voldemort stopped his laughing when he looked down at his chest. Hermione had shot the chain of the amulet and it was no longer there to protect him as it had fallen to the ground. Voldemort sank to the ground, dead once and for all with no way to be resurrected.

"Severus," Hermione looked back to her husband.

"Her-" Severus coughed, more blood dripping from his lips.

"Hermione," He managed and fell forward. Hermione held him to her.

"No, Please, Severus!" Hermione said. Severus' coughing got more and more severe. He couldn't breathe.

"Harry, find someone please!" Hermione looked up to Harry, tears were streaming down her face. Harry nodded and bolted down the hall.

"Please not after all we've gone through!" Hermione held his head and pulled the hair from his face. He looked up at her.

"I'm…*cough* sor…sorry" Severus said. Hermione shook her head and kissed him.

"None of it was ever your fault, I love you," Hermione said and kissed him again. She then looked up desperate for someone to help the man she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione looked around again, still holding Severus to her. They must have gotten turned around because they were right back by the original display. Hermione looked up at the archeologists notes on the property of the amulet. Hermione squinted to read the hand writing. 'Allows wearer to use raw magic, has protective qualities, this type of raw magic might suggest it can even protect the wearer from death itself-That's why Voldemort wanted it!' Hermione's eyes went wide as she searched for the amulet. She thought he just wanted to use its power.

She set Severus down when she saw the chain, the amulet was under Voldemort. Hermione reached down, took his coil in her arms and lifted it to the side. Lifting that dead weight was no easy task and Hermione actually dropped it.

"Shit!" Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry asked as he came back with Albus. Albus knelt down next to Severus.

"Hermione," Albus said as he looked up from Severus.

"Help me Harry I need the amulet," She said and Harry lifted Voldemort's body and Hermione grabbed the necklace. She ran back over to Severus as she fixed the chain.

"Severus," Hermione said when she found his eyes to be closed. She pulled his limp body back into her lap and put the necklace on him.

"Severus?" Hermione asked holding his face.

"SEVERUS!" She yelled and he didn't respond at all. She tried to feel for a pulse but her own was racing too much for her to tell. Harry reached a hand to Severus' mouth.

"He's still breathing Hermione," Harry told her and Hermione was able to calm down enough to catch her breath.

"Let's get him to Hogwarts, I believe Madame Pomfrey kept the bezoar dust in her office," Albus said. Hermione nodded and Albus used a spell to carry Severus. They came to the main hall and Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Severus. The amulet was keeping him alive but it wasn't sparing him any pain, He couldn't seem to breathe very easily and he was still bleeding.

When they got the main hall it was swarming with ministry officials. Albus reached back and tucked the amulet under Severus' shirt before anyone could see it and try to take it back. Hermione had a hand under Severus' head and the other over his chest as one of the officials stopped them.

"The Mediwitchs are on their way but the Minister wants to talk to you," It was an Auror in Tonks' unit. Hermione barely recognized him, thought his name was Reynolds or something. Amongst the fear, the guilt, and regret Hermione was so grateful she was remembering things again.

"I would rather get him to Hogwarts," Hermione said to the Auror.

"The apparition wards have been taken down, take him where you wish Mrs. Snape but I will be contacting you. I want a statement about what happened!" He told her. Hermione got a good grip on Severus and left.

Hermione took Severus into the hospital wing and everything was quiet. 'She must still be in London' Hermione thought and got Severus onto a bed and got his shirts off making sure the amulet stayed around his neck. Hermione ran to the cabinet and found the bag. She recognized it from Severus' supply closet. She took it and put generous amounts of it into his wounds. She pulled him up and did the same to the wounds on his back. She then reached into the bottom of the bag where she remembered Severus always kept a few whole bezoars. She took one and put it in his mouth. She got him to swallow it and remembered something else Severus taught her.

She began to chant a healing spell. Severus taught her all of the spells he had created. When she was done saying the spell she looked down to Severus. He seemed to be breathing easier but he remained unconscious.

Hermione used her wand to get rid of the excess blood. She took his shoes off, pulled a blanket up over him, sat on the bed next to him, and pulled his hand into her lap. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and that was where she stayed. That was where Madame Pomfrey found her.

"Mrs. Snape?" She asked. Hermione looked up at her.

"Poppy, I…I didn't know where you were," Hermione told her. Poppy came over to Severus and checked him over.

"He's weak, you did what you could. It's up to him now to pull through," Poppy said and continued to her office. Hermione looked back down to Severus.

She didn't look up again until she felt something on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Harry standing next to her with Sebastian in his arms.

"Oh! My Boy!" Hermione said and reached out to the toddler. It felt as though it had been years since she had seen her baby boy. She held him to her and didn't even try to hold back her tears. Sebastian hugged her just as tightly.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said. Harry pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

"What did Madame Pomfrey say?" Harry asked.

"That he's weak and we just have to wait," Hermione answered. Harry nodded.

"Ginny's gone to get Chris before she goes to class," Harry said. Hermione looked up, it was daylight.

"Harry what did they say the last time about Severus?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down to Severus.

"Tell me everything you know about when Severus got attacked last time," Hermione said. Harry just looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Severus and I took Chris to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. I went to the broomstick shop and Severus and Chris went to Flourish and Blotts. I went to meet them again in the alley and they were ambushed. Chris got caught in the middle and they took them," Harry said. Hermione just listened as Sebastian sat back and played with her hair.

"The rest of this is what Chris has told us, Severus couldn't remember much. She said that they outnumbered him and told her to stay put. She naturally didn't listen and tried to help, and then Voldemort showed up," Harry said. Hermione didn't take her eyes of Severus as she listened.

"She said Voldemort stabbed him with his claws, scratched him, and then made them fight again. She said before Severus was fighting back afterwards he started slowing down. Chris then attacked Voldemort himself and he tried to torture her by letting her try to save her father and failing but she made it. She drug him all the way off the property and called the Knight Bus. Stan helped her get him on the bus," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I need to send him a thank you, he could have abandoned her there," Hermione said and Harry agreed.

"When they got him into the hospital they could heal everything but the wounds Voldemort inflicted on him, that and what Chris said about him slowing down during the fight, it was obvious Voldemorts claws were poisonous," Harry said. Hermione nodded again.

"That night I saw him in the hall and he asked for the bezoar dust…what else did they say about the poison?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"I'd imagine you would have to study Voldemorts remains, but he's dead he can't poison anyone else. It was probably the same poison that Nagini had in her fangs, He merged with her when he came back," Harry said. Hermione hung her head.

"Then there is nothing I can do, the poison had to of pumped through his whole system with his adrenaline running like that…" Hermione said. Harry reached a hand to her shoulder.

"He survived it once, he can do it again," Harry said. Hermione tried to smile.

"If only poisons worked that way," Hermione said. She knew perfectly well that poisons that powerful permanently weakened an immune systems defenses against it. Making it harder to survive a second dosage. It was only a painful matter of time and waiting.

Ginny came into the hospital wing with James and Chris on either side. Harry got up and went to his wife and Chris looked over at her Mom.

"Mom!" Chris ran to Hermione and hugged her.

"Chris!" Hermione hugged her daughter to her.

"I am so proud of you and I am so sorry for everything!" Hermione said and just held her.

"Mum, I can't believe your back! I missed you so much," Chris said.

"I don't know how you did it but I am so proud of you for helping your Dad through it all no matter what happened and helping with your brother. You were so grown up, you acted like more of a grown up than I did," Hermione said and wiped her eyes.

"I just did what you told me, I got help from my friends. Teddy put up with a lot too," Chris said.

"But you were still going to run away," Hermione said to her. Chris sat up and hung her head.

"I just…" Chris couldn't explain herself.

"I thought everything would be better when I got back because it worked last time, but I didn't know about everything then," Chris said. Hermione reached out and held her daughters hand.

"It's alright, It's my fault. Instead of teaching you to confront your problems I showed you it was ok to hide from them. When I met your father we were cut off from the world and we missed the Voldemorts second death, then you and I ran off to see the world and I acted like nothing happened when I came back. It has to stop. You and me right here and now promise to face our problems, our fears. If we need help we ask for it, we talk, don't let it boil inside anymore. You with me?" Hermione asked holding her hand up. Chris nodded and put her hand over Hermiones.

"No matter what comes next, we'll face it together," Chris smiled. Hermione nodded. They were both distracted when another small hand slapped on top of Chris'.

"NAH NAH MUHHHH!" Sebastian squealed. Chris laughed at her baby brother.

"Alright then, as a family, we'll face it as a family," Hermione said and put her other hand on top of Sebastians and kissed her sons forehead. Sebastian turned his face towards her and puckered his lips. Hermione kissed him and then Sebastian leaned to Chris. Chris gave him a kiss and looked down to Severus.

"Now what about Dad?" Chris asked, taking Severus' hand into her own.

"Like you said, No matter what comes next…we'll face it together," Hermione said, trying to choke back the tears. Chris looked back at her.

"What?" Chris asked.

"All we can do is wait darling" Hermione told her. Chris laid down next to Severus and hugged his arm to her as she laid her head on his shoulder. All they could do was wait, wait to heal, wait to move on, wait to forgive, wait to forgive themselves, wait… None of it could be forced; it had to come naturally with time…


	12. Epilogue

Seven Years Later:

Sebastian ran through the crowd of people holding a box to his chest. 'Damnit, Chrissy is going to box my ears off!' He thought to himself as he dodged people to get to the Brides tent. Sebastian made it and pulled the flap open and went inside,  
"Oh, Sebastian there you are!" Chris said to her brother. Chris was putting in a dangling diamond earring that matched the style of her gorgeous white dress. Sebastian smiled at her when he saw her for his sister was the bride.  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" He said, setting the box on an open chair.  
"It's alri- Are you still in your uniform?" She asked looking down at the Gryfindor robes on her brother.  
"Sorry, I wore the suit under it so I wouldn't have to change completely," Sebastian said as he shrugged off his robe and pulled off his tie.  
"Let me see," Chris said and Sebastian showed her as he set his clothes aside.  
"Good job, you didn't get anything dirty. Do you need help with your tie?" Chris asked.  
"Please," Sebastian said and opened the box he brought. He found the tie and stood still as Chris put it on for him. She straightened his shirt and Sebastian grabbed the rest of the outfit. Chris smiled when he was fully dressed.  
"I can't get over what a handsome young man you're becoming, you look just like Dad," Chris smiled and started to tear up.  
"Chrissy, your make up!" Sebastian smiled and wiped her cheek. Chris laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"I used magic to make sure nothing could ruin it," She grinned.  
"Good because you look beautiful!" Sebastian said to her. Chris hugged him.  
"Thank you Seb," She said and Sebastian hugged her back.  
"I'm going to miss you so much! I wish we could have gone to school together at least one year!" Sebastian said and Chris smiled at him too.  
"So do I, it would have been a lot of fun. I'll be back in a year and I will write to you every week, I promise," Chris said. Sebastian nodded.  
"Even when you get back you'll be gone, you'll be married," Sebastian said. Chris laughed and hugged him again.  
"Listen to me, no matter what I'm just an owl away and you are always welcome at my house. You're my brother and I love you so much. You can come to me for anything. Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your sister," Chris held him tightly. They looked up as the flap opened again and Hermione stepped in wearing a lavender dress. Her hair was up and she was ready to go.  
"Oh Thank Merlin! Sebastian please don't take off like that! I've asked you a hundred times," Hermione said as she hugged him.  
"Sorry Mum," Sebastian said. Hermione took Chris' hands and looked at her.  
"Other than a missing earring, I'd say you're just about ready," Hermione said.  
"Oh!" Chris remembered and twirled around to find the other earring.  
"Speaking of rings, Sebastian?" Chris asked as she fiddled with her ear. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.  
"Right here," Sebastian said and opened the box to show off the wedding rings.  
"Good, you remember what to do?" Chris asked. Sebastian nodded.  
"Yes!" Sebastian answered. Chris smiled at him. The flap opened again and Harry poked his head in.  
"Fi- Wow Chris you look stunning," Harry said with a big smile on his face.  
"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Chris said with a smile.  
"You've come a long way from the Tom boy you used to be, anyway five minutes!" He told her.  
"Thanks," Chris said and as soon as the flap closed she took in a deep nervous breathe.  
"Oh, I wish Dad was here!" Chris said. Hermione went to say something but Chris took to pacing.  
"Maybe I should have listened to you, maybe I'm getting married too soon," Chris said. Hermione grabbed her shoulders.  
"Darling, I have no room to talk, I was pregnant and married before I graduated." Hermione told her.  
"Yes, but you and Dad were in love," Chris said. Hermione held her firm.  
"You're not in love with Ted?" Hermione asked. Chris shook her head.  
"No no no, that's not what I meant! I love Ted from the bottom of my heart, I'm just saying it's not like you just got knocked up and forced into a marriage. You were happy to do it," Chris said. Hermione smiled at Chris and nodded.  
"Yes I was," Hermione answered. Chris took several deep breaths.  
"Alright, uhm…my bouquet!" Chris went to searching.  
"Where are your bridesmaids?" Hermione asked, helping her daughter look.  
"When they got done I asked to them to go ahead and wait outside because my nerves are absolutely shot," Chris said.  
"Two Minutes!" Harry reminded from outside the tent. Chris sat down on a chair with a hand to her head.  
"Oh bloody hell, I really wish Dad was here, he always knew what to say to make me feel better," Chris said.  
"Something like- 'Calm down, everything's going to be alright'?" A silky voice asked, stepping into the tent. Chris smiled at the sight of her father in his dress robes.  
"Merlins beard, Severus could you have cut that any closer?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm sorry but someone didn't want to be cooperative," Severus said, adjusting the six year old boy in his arms.  
"What seems to be the problem, young man?" Hermione asked, taking her youngest from Severus.  
"This stuff itches," He whined tugging at his dress robes.  
"I see and did you tell your father this?" Hermione asked. The boy shook his head and Hermione raised her wand.  
"That is why you need to speak up, Sabriel. He could have easily fixed that," Hermione told him and said a charm to ease her sons discomfort.  
"Thank you, mummy!" Sabriel then kissed Hermione.  
"Are you going to sit with me or stand quietly next to your brother during the ceremony?" Hermione asked.  
"Sit with you," Sabriel answered.  
"That's what I thought," Hermione laughed.  
"You are such a Mommas boy, Sabby," Chris smiled over at the latest edition to the family.  
"And you are a Daddys girl," Severus said and reached a hand out to her. She took it and Severus helped her to her feet.  
"Gladly so," Chris said and hugged Severus tightly.  
"Accio Bouquet," Severus whispered. The Bouquet floated over to them, Severus caught it and put it in her hands. He moved a stray hair back into place and lifted his daughters chin.  
"I am so proud of the woman you've become and I love you very much. The only marriage advice I have for you is don't ever give up on him and make sure you always take care of one another. Ever since the two of you were children, Teddys been a better husband to you than a friend. I don't think you could have chosen a better man," Severus told her. Chris smiled and wiped the tears from her face.  
"I love you, Daddy!" She said and hugged him again.  
"Ready?" Harry asked from the flap. Chris looked up and quickly wiped her.  
"Yes!" She smiled. Chris gave Hermione a hug, Sabriel a kiss on the cheek, and then gave Sebastian another hug before taking her father's arm and following Harry outside. They were holding the ceremony outside, it was a lovely day for it.  
They got to where the bridesmaids, a handful of Chris' housemates, were waiting. There was a blonde haired and a brown haired thirteen-year-old boys playing around at the edge of the aisle.  
"James, Scorpius! Knock it off!" Harry scolded. Both best friends stopped in their playing and straightened up.  
"Yes, sir," They both said.  
"Professor," Scorpius offered his arm to Hermione. Hermione had been given the position of Muggle Studies Professor and she had Scorpius Malfoy in one of her classes. She was happy to discover this young Slytherin was not nearly as annoying as his father.  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled and walked with him to her seat.

The ceremony commenced and after Severus gave his daughter away he sat next to Hermione to witness the rest of the vows. Hermione held Severus' hand and looked down at their own wedding bands. After that fiasco seven years earlier, once Severus had healed, once everything had blown over and they worked everything out, they renewed their vows. During that ceremony Hermione's finger healed completely, leaving no evidence she had ever betrayed her husband and family. Hermione felt she deserved to keep them but Severus convinced her it was time to leave it in the past and heal.

Hermione looked down at Sabriel, whom was actually watching intently. That six year old little boy was a surprise but welcome addition to the family. She looked up to Sebastian as he waited patiently to give the rings to Ted. Sebastian had told her how nervous he was having the responsibility of hanging on to his sister's weddings rings but he did a great job. Hermione then looked to Chris. Chris was staring lovingly into Teddy's eyes. Hermione was pretty sure the world had melted away for her daughter in that moment and all she could see was the man she loved. Hermione took the moment to be grateful for her family and never forgot how close she came to losing them.

Hermione looked back to Severus as he began to cough. His coughing got harder and he tried his best not to draw attention to himself and muffle the sound. Hermione looked for her bag that wasn't there. Hermione looked down to Sabriel.  
"Honey, could you go back into the tent and get my bag, it's to the left as you walk in," Hermione said and demonstrated which side left was. Sabriel took a moment to comprehend what she said and nodded. He hopped off the chair and ran for the tent.

Severus' coughs got really deep and Hermione held his hand and rubbed his back. Chris looked over to him, worried. 'It's ok' Hermione mouthed to her. Chris nodded but kept glancing to Severus.  
Sabriel came back with Hermione's bag strapped over his shoulders and he was digging through it. He pulled a small potions bottle from it and handed it to Hermione. Hermione smiled at him and took the bottle.  
"Thank you so much, great job," She whispered as he set the bag at her feet and got back in his seat. Hermione took the top off and gave it to Severus. Severus took several sips of it and caught his breath.  
Truth was Severus nearly died that night, several times. Madame Pomfrey worked her magic each time and was able to help pull him through but there was still permanent damage, mainly to his lungs. Severus would often go into coughing fits like that. If they weren't stopped they would work his insides raw and he could cough up blood. A few times he stopped breathing all together. Hermione took to keeping coughing potions with her at all times, Severus made sure to keep a full supply handy in the dungeons especially when he had to lecture for class.  
Severus reached over and rubbed Sabriels back.  
"Thank you, Sabriel," He whispered as he finally drew in smooth breathes. Sabriel crawled over to him and sat in his lap. Severus held Sabriel so he wouldn't fall and took another drink. Hermione put a hand on Severus' leg and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony the reception party began. Food, music, laughter, and an uninterrupted good time followed. No dark wizards attacking, no party crashers, nothing. The party lasted well into the night and people started to thin out around midnight.  
Severus found Hermione sitting off to the side, both of their boys asleep with their heads in her lap. Severus laughed as he sat down.  
"How many father-daughter dances was that now?" Hermione asked with a smile. Severus looked back to the dance floor at Chris and Teddy as they danced to a slow song.  
"Four I believe," Severus smiled.  
"Well you said it, she is a Daddys girl," Hermione said. Severus leaned over and kissed her. Hermione looked over at her daughter.  
"Do you think their marriage will be as eventful as ours?" Hermione asked.  
"If they're lucky it will be," Severus said. Hermione gave him a strange look.  
"You call half of the things we went through luck?" Hermione asked. Severus smiled at her.  
"Every bad thing that happened made us closer as a couple and stronger as a family. Love can't be full of easy times, the true strength of a love lies in its ability to survive both the good and bad. Think of all the growing we did together," Severus explained.  
"Think of all the growing they are going to be doing," Severus motioned towards the newlyweds.  
"That may be but there are a few things I could have lived without," Hermione replied.  
"I agree but we wouldn't be what we are now without it either. Though there has always been one person I would love to have taken out of the equation." Severus replied. Hermione gasped and laughed.  
"Oh, speaking of which, I forgot to tell you. I saw him the other day. We went to Cho Changs dress boutique for Chris' final dress fitting and I spotted him out the window. Cho was helping us that day and told me all about him." Hermione replied and laughed to herself.  
"Well?" Severus asked.  
"He has eight kids," Hermione answered.  
"Oh Dear Merlin, Ronald Weasley reproduced?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.  
"Apparently after that night he went and had a drunken one night stand with his ex-girlfriend Lavender, whom he hates, got her pregnant, married her, and what's worse is that multi-births run down both sides of that family. That poor woman has given birth to two sets of triplets and a set of twins." Hermione said. Severus shook his head.  
"I know I shouldn't find someone else's misery so satisfying but I do," Hermione replied. Severus shrugged.  
"I find his misery completely satisfying, then again I'm just an arse and being an arse's wife you benefit from the ability to take satisfaction in someone else's misery and not give a shite!," Severus replied. Hermione laughed and nodded.  
"Splendid," Hermione said. They looked back to Chris and Ted. Hermione looked down to her boys.  
"Would you want another one?" Hermione asked. Severus looked to her.  
"Do you want another one?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.  
"It's just a thought," Hermione said.  
"Well, I'll be honest, it's not at the top of my list. I've 56 years old that puts me at 67 when Sabriel graduates Hogwarts. I have to carry coughing potions with me at all time to keep from suffocating on a daily basis. Now I'm not saying I wouldn't want another child, I would just need a lot more help. I would really be relying on you, the boys, and Chris even to help out. You're only 36, if you want another child we can try," Severus said. Hermione shrugged.  
"I'll think about it," Hermione said and Severus nodded. Severus laughed.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"If we aren't careful, we'll have grandchildren that are older than our children," Severus said. Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
"Dear Merlin, I might be a grandmother before I'm forty!" Hermione replied.  
"That's what you get for being a pregnant teenager!" Severus replied. Hermione reached out and slapped him. Severus laughed and leaned over to her. He kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you," He said.  
"I love you too," Hermione said.  
"Let's get these boys to bed," Severus said and picked up Sebastian.  
"You sure you got him?" Hermione asked.  
"He barely weighs 70 pounds, I'm fine," Severus said as the sleeping child instinctively laid his head on his father's shoulder. Hermione gathered Sabriel in her arms and they walked to the dance floor.  
"Chris!" Severus called. Chris and Ted stopped dancing and looked to them.  
"You're leaving?" Chris asked. Severus nodded his head and Chris gave him a hug.  
"You have fun this year, alright. We'll be waiting for you when you get back," Severus told her. Chris nodded and kissed him. Chris was keeping her promise to Ted and they were going to take a year to see the world like she wanted. Chris then went to Hermione and Severus looked to Ted.  
"You've grown up into a fine man Ted, I don't even worry about her knowing she's with you," Severus said. Ted smiled.  
"Thank you sir," Ted replied. Severus adjusted Sebastian in his arms and held out his hand. Ted shook it and Severus looked back to Hermione. Ted leaned down and gave Hermione a hug and kissed her on the cheek. They bid farewell and Severus took his family home.


End file.
